Segítek túlélni
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Slash! Egy újabb Snarry tőlem :-) De hogy miért akar az elején meghalni Piton, és hogy Harrynek sikerül-e lebeszélnie róla, az kiderül a történetből. Kicsit OOC, aki nem szereti attól előre is bocsi.
1. Chapter 1

Pár hónapja ért véget a háború. A varázsvilág legnagyobb háborúja, amiben Harry Potter legyőzte a világ valaha volt legnagyobb és leggonoszabb fekete mágusát. A fiú most visszatért a Roxfortba, hogy befejezze tanulmányait. Erre ugyan tudása alapján nem nagy szüksége volt, de úgy gondolta, hogy rend a lelke ennek is.

Ami őt magát illeti, meglehetősen sokat változott. Sokkal komolyabb lett, lázadó dacosságából valami csendes beletörődés lett, és kissé magába fordulva még távolabb érezte magát az emberektől. Barátsága a trió másik két tagjával némileg meglazult, miután azok ketten eljegyezték egymást, ő pedig nem akart felesleges harmadikként a nyakukon lógni.

Perselus Piton professzor szintén visszakapta az állását a nagyhírű varázslóiskolában. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy felette nyomtalanul repült el ez az utolsó néhány hónap. Állandó ugrásra kész feszültsége valamelyest engedett, de attól még Piton Piton maradt. Undok volt, utálatos, gúnyos és maximalista.

Ami a kettejük kapcsolatát illeti, Harryt már közel sem bántotta annyit, mint régen, csupán annyit, mint bárki mást, aki elront egy főzetet az óráján, vagy nem tud válaszolni egy kérdésre. És Harry, bár továbbra sem zárta a szívébe a bájitalmestert, méltányolta ezt az igyekezetet, és próbált a réginél valamivel jobban teljesíteni bájitaltanból. Tekintve a múltbeli siralmas teljesítményét, ez nem is volt olyan nehéz.

Mielőtt azonban még bárkinek az a kényszerképzete támadna, hogy Piton gyűlölete valamennyit is enyhült Harryvel szemben, gyorsan felejtse el. A viselkedése megváltozásának nem ez volt az oka. Mostanában a férfi gyenge volt. Saját magának sem szerette bevallani, de piszokul gyenge. Tudta, hogy beteg. Bár nem rendelkezett gyógyítói képesítéssel, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy menthetetlen. Saját magának nem tudott hazudni. Mindenki másnak igen. Egyelőre. Nem akarta, hogy sajnálják. Ez volt a második dolog, amit a legjobban utált, a megaláztatás után. Ha sajnálták. Ez talán még megalázóbb volt, mint ha csak simán hülyét csináltak belőle. Azt már megszokta. Vagy legalábbis ezzel áltatta magát.

Tisztában volt azonban azzal is, hogy ezt így már nem sokáig húzhatja. Ez az átkozott gyengeség, és a fájdalom le fogja dönteni a lábáról. A kölykök még szerencsére nem vettek észre belőle semmit. Nem tűnt fel nekik, hogy a professzor, aki máskor végig cirkálta a dupla bájitaltan órákat a padok között, az most szinte végig a tanári asztalnál ül, és csak néha-néha megy egy kört a biztonság kedvéért. Így is épp eléggé le tudta gorombítani őket, ha arra volt szükség, így senkinek sem volt ideje az ő egészségi állapotával törődni.

A mai nap azonban teljesen kifárasztotta. Szinte egész nap órája volt, és ettől rettenetesen kimerült. Vacsora alatt is többször megszédült, és tudta, hogy minél előbb ágyba kellene kerülnie, különben nem jut el odáig. Azonban azt is tudta, hogy ha nem eszik semmit, attól még jobban legyengül. A szokásos akaraterejével magába erőltetett néhány falatot, de aztán azonnal visszaindult a pincébe.

A levezető lépcső tetején azonban megállt, megkapaszkodott a korlátba, és elgondolkodott, hogyan fog lemenni rajta. Nem sok esélyt látott, de hát nem is ő lett volna, ha nem indul neki a lehetetlen vállalkozásnak. De ami életében annyiszor sikerült neki - mármint véghezvinni a lehetetlent - most nem jött össze. A második lépcsőfokra lépett csupán, mikor megszédült, és elvesztette az egyensúlyát - talán az eszméletét is? - és legurult a lépcsőn.

Harry maga sem tudta, miért mászkál a kastélynak ezen a részén. Mostanában felvette azt a szokást, hogy vacsora után órákig bolyongott a kastélyban. Sosem volt kedve a háza nyüzsgő klubhelyiségében múlatni az időt, a szobájában pedig általában Ron volt és Hermione. Szóval nem nagyon volt választása, mint csavarogni egyet. Lassan már az volt az érzése, jobban ismeri a kastélyt, mint az ikrek fénykorukban. Olyan helyeken is járt már, amikről azt sem tudta korábban, hogy léteznek.

Ma azonban valamiért a pincébe vezető lépcső fele bolyongott. Máskor akkor sem szívesen járt erre, ha muszáj volt, úgyhogy később magának sem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy akkor mit keresett arra. Amikor azonban meghallotta a tompa zajt, kíváncsi lett, és elindult megkeresni, hogy mi okozta.

Mikor meglátta a félig-meddig még mindig eszméletlen férfit a lépcső alján, kettős érzések fogalmazódtak meg benne. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmester nem fogadná szívesen a segítségét, de a megmentési mániája… vagy kényszere - nem is tudta hirtelen felidézni, hogy szokta mondani Piton - vitába szállt ezzel a gondolattal, és végül is győzött.

Lesietett a lépcsőn, és próbálta felsegíteni az éppen eszmélő professzort. Piton azonban, ahogy azt Harry várta, iszonyatos dühvel villámló szemekkel lerázta magáról a kezét.

- Nincs szükségem a segítségére, Potter! - vágta oda neki, és megpróbált magától felkelni. Ez valahogy a falnak támaszkodva sikerült is, de alig próbált tenni két lépést, újra összecsuklott.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik, tanár úr - mondta csendesen Harry. - Elkísérem a gyengélkedőre.

Piton veszettül tiltakozni akart, és különben is gyűlölte Pottert, hogy ilyen állapotban látja, de egy újabb halálra ítélt kísérlet után rájött, hogy nincs más választása, mint hogy a kölyökkel tartson.

Harry erős támaszt nyújtott neki, miközben egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után elérték a gyengélkedőt. Piton hálát adott az égnek, hogy útközben nem találkoztak senkivel. Egyrészt gyűlölte volna az érzést, hogy az egész iskola tudja, milyen állapotban van, hát még azt, hogy Potter segítségére szorul. Átkozta magát, hogy nem indult el korábban a szobájába. Akkor talán még lett volna esélye rá, hogy odaérjen, és nem lenne ebben a nyomorult helyzetben.

Madame Pomfrey még nem aludt, a gyengélkedőn tett-vett, rendezte a gyógyszereket, mikor Harry betámogatta a megint éppen csak magánál lévő tanárt. Az öreg javasasszony azonnal odaugrott hozzájuk, és segített Pitont a legközelebb lévő ágyra fektetni.

- Mi történt Harry? - kérdezte a fiút, aki maga is kissé kimerült, míg idetámogatta a professzort.

- Nem tudom, Madame Pomfrey. Eszméletlenül találtam rá a pincelépcső alatt - mondta kissé ijedten a fiú. A boszorkány, csak enyhén sápadt el, de aztán némi határozottságot erőltetve magára csak ennyit mondott.

- Értesítsd, kérlek az igazgatónőt, nekem most erre nincs időm - és a betegéhez fordult.

- Megyek, Madame Pomfrey - mondta Harry, és elrohant McGalagonyért.

Mikor pár perc múlva visszaértek, megálltak tisztes távolságban, hogy ne zavarják Madame Pomfreyt a munkájában. Pár perc múlva azonban a gyógyító odajött hozzájuk.

- Most alszik. De…

- Ez az, amire gondolok, Poppy?

- Attól tartok, igen - válaszul az igazgatónő csak sóhajtott egyet. Harrynek azonban fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt a férfival, így rákérdezett.

- Mi történt a professzor úrral?

- Az elmúlt évek - mondta szomorúan McGalagony - nem múltak el felette nyomtalanul.

- Ez mit jelent? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

- Gyere, ülj le egy kicsit! - mondta Madame Pomfrey, majd a vállára téve a kezét, az egyik üres ágy fele kormányozta, leültette, majd melléült. - Figyelj rám… az a rengeteg átok és kínzás… amit ő kapott… mind nyomot hagy maga után… az állandó legilimencia, amit ő átélt… Tudodkinél… még az ő okklumencia tudásával is, még akkor is, ha végig ellent tudott állni neki… ez folyamatosan halmozódott a testében. Eddig küzdött ellene…

- De én azt hittem, hogy ha egyszerre túl sokat kap, akkor az ott, akkor kiütközik - jutottak eszébe a fiúnak a barátja szülei.

- A crutiatus átoknál ez valóban így van. De gondolom Tudjukki azért arra ügyelt, hogy ne csináljon élőhalottat az embereiből. Főleg a legbelső köréből. De valószínűleg mindig elment a végső határig.

Harry ebben teljesen biztos volt. - De hogy lehet, hogy ő ilyen sokáig túlélte?

- Erre csak egy magyarázat van, Harry. Az az elképzelhetetlen, emberfeletti akarat, ami van benne. Csak ez segítette túl mindig mindenen. Nagyon sokszor feküdt itt nálam, olyan állapotban, hogy meg voltam róla győződve, nem éri meg a reggelt. És ő mindig talpra állt.

- De akkor most is…

- Nem, Harry… Azt hiszem, most feladta. Talán úgy érzi, hogy megtette, amit tennie kellett.

- Nem tudsz neki valahogy segíteni? - kérdezte McGalagony, aki mostanáig némán hallgatta a beszélgetést.

- Tudod, hogy a legjobb gyógyítók közé sorolnak, Minerva, de nem vagyok isten. Élet és halál nem azon múlik, hogy én mit szeretnék. Természetesen megteszek érte mindent, ami tőlem telik. Megérdemli. Élnie kellene. De ahhoz neki is segítnie kell.

- Ez lesz a legnehezebb - mondta elgondolkodva az igazgatónő.

- De hát miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Harry.

Most McGalagony is leült mellé. - Ha mélyen magába néz, Potter… - kezdte elgondolkodva, hogy hogyan is értesse meg a fiúval, amire gondol - nem érez valami olyasmit, hogy kicsit céltalanná vált az élete? Mintha nem lenne miért reggel felébredni? Mintha valami… ami eddig kitöltötte az életét… minden lélegzetvételét… hirtelen megszűnt volna? És bár hihetetlenül örül ennek, nem tudja semmivel betömni azt a vákuumot, ami maradt utána?

Harrynek leesett az álla. Az igazgatónő tökéletesen pontosan megfogalmazta azt, amit ő már hónapok óta képtelen volt. Csak suttogva tudott válaszolni. - De igen.

- Akkor ezt szorozza meg legalább hárommal. Magának hét éve szól erről az élete. A professzor úrnak több mint húsz. Szinte mondhatjuk azt, hogy amennyire csak vissza tud emlékezni, erről a küzdelemről szólt az élete. Mikor közben úgy tűnt, hogy volt egy kis szünet, Dumbledore-ral akkor is folyamatosan terveztek és készültek. Ők ketten tudták akkor is, amit más nem, és mindent megtettek hogy ne érje őket váratlanul. Azokban az években építették ki mindennek az alapját. És most elvesztette minden célját. Tudja, hogy ennek így kell lennie, és, még ha nem is látszik rajta, ugyanúgy örül neki, mint bárki más. De már nincs miért küzdenie. Nincs miért fenntartania ezt az erőt. És talán úgy érzi, nincs is miért élnie.

- De ezt nem hagyhatjuk... - mondta végtelenül összetörve a fiú.

- Ha ő így dönt… nem tehetünk semmit, Harry - mondta Madame Pomfrey szomorúan.

- De ha… ha találnánk valami célt… amiért… újra tudna küzdeni?

- Ez talán segíthetne, Harry. De van valami ötleted?

- Talán ha… ha utálhatna engem úgy, mint régen…

- Utálhat. Senki nem tiltja meg neki - mondta Madame Pomfrey. - De már nem akar. És régen sem utált. Vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy te gondolod. Nem… ez neki nem egy cél. Neki ennél sokkal nagyobb célok kellenek. Főleg ahhoz, hogy ezt túlélje. De azért gondolkodj. Hátha eszedbe jut valami.

- És most menjen, Potter! - mondta neki McGalagony kedvesen, de rendreutasítón. - Már nagyon késő van, és egy diák ilyenkor már nem kóborolhat a folyosón.

Harry tudta, hogy ez rá már rég nem vonatkozik, és, hogy Frics is inkább félreáll az útjából, ha éjjel összefutnak a folyosón, de azért engedelmesen bólintott. Magában azonban elhatározta, hogy igenis segíteni fog annak a bájitalmesternek, aki annyiszor mentette meg az életét.

Piton viszont, aki Madame Pomfrey elvárásaival szemben egyáltalán nem aludt, több dolgon is ledöbbent. Egyrészt azon, hogy a két nő olyan tökéletesen átlátta, hogy mi zajlik benne, mind fizikai, mind lelki síkon, a másik pedig az, hogy Potter segíteni akar neki. Az a Potter, akit ő az első pillanattól fogva gyűlölt. Na persze, a kis megmentő… hogy is hazudtolhatná meg magát. Hisz neki mindig mindenkit meg kell menteni. Miért pont ő lenne kivétel. Aztán majd még hálás kéne legyen neki. Még mit nem. Semmi köze az ő életéhez. Hagyja békén meghalni, ha már egyszer élni nem hagyta soha nyugalomban. Miért kell mindenbe beleavatkoznia? A nagyzási mániája, és az önimádata… hogy mindig mindennek úgy kell történnie, ahogy ő akarja… a tudata mélyén azonban kezdett megfogalmazódni egy kis szikra, hogy ezt a dolgot nem így hívják, de bárhogy is gondolkodott, nem jutott eszébe a megfelelő szó, ezért inkább engedte, hogy a gyengeség, az álom és az eszméletlenség furcsa gomolygó keveréke magába szippantsa. Az utolsó éber pillanatában azonban még arra gondolt, hogy ez a kölyök tényleg még azt is elviselné, hogy úgy bánjon vele, mint régen, ha attól meggyógyulna?

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredt, Madame Pomfrey belétraktált egy bögre gyógyteát, majd megkérdezte.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Ne tégy úgy, Poppy, mintha nem tudnád. Pocsékul. És ez csak egyre rosszabb lesz.

- Vedd fel a harcot, Perselus!

- Ne akard megmondani, hogy mit csináljak! - fakadt ki dühösen a férfi, mire az öreg javasasszony csak megcsóválta a fejét, és felállt az ágya széléről, majd elsétált.

Perselus azonban tudta, hogy ez még nem a vége. Szerény számításai szerint még úgy fél évet adott magának, hol jobb, hol rosszabb állapotban, viszont a végét már csak szenvedés és fájdalom között. Most, hogy itt feküdt, a közelgő fájdalmakra gondolva, meg tudta érteni Albust, amiért úgy intézte, hogy megkímélje magát ettől. Ő is szíve szerint ezt tette volna, ha nem érzi egy kicsit méltóságán alulinak. Annyi mindent kibírt már, ez a kis fájdalom meg sem fog kottyanni neki, mielőtt feldobja a talpát, gondolta mérhetetlen iróniával.

Aztán Poppy visszatért, hozott neki egy üvegcse fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, amit az öreg javasasszony legnagyobb ledöbbenésére egy szó nélkül felhajtott. Tudta ő nagyon is jól, hogy a vége fele ihat már bármit, nem fog használni. Úgyhogy úgy gondolta, addig él a lehetőséggel, amíg van értelme.

Aztán a nap hátralévő részét leginkább alvással töltötte, csak egyszer ébredt fel, akkor sem tudta első pillanatban, hogy mire. A szöszmötölés, amit hallott, nem Poppy ismerős hangjai közé tartozott. Kinyitotta a szemét. Az első, amit észrevett, hogy odakint már erősen szürkül az idő, így valószínüleg már kora este van. A második pedig Potter volt, aki épp ki akart lépni a szobából.

- Mit keres itt, Potter? - kérdezte a fiút halkan, de annál szigorúbban.

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni Madame Pomfreyt, hogy hogy van a professzor úr.

- Madame Pomfrey nincs itt, mint látja. És mióta érdekli, hogy vagyok?

- Mióta ott találtam eszméletlenül a földön.

- A saját érdekében nagyon gyorsan felejtse el, amit látott, Potter! - mondta a kölyöknek fenyegetőn a férfi, már amennyire épp erejéből tellett.

- Az nem én lennék, tanár úr - mondta halkan a fiú, és minden további szó nélkül kilépett a gyengélkedőről. Tudta Pitonról, hogy makacs, mint az öszvér, és hogy ha egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz, attól hat lóval sem lehet eltántorítani, de nem értette, hogy mi a fenéért akar annyira meghalni. Márpedig erősen úgy nézett ki, hogy ez a szándéka.

Mikor Harry mögött becsukódott a gyengélkedő ajtaja, Piton belátta, hogy igaza van. Ez a kölyök bárkinek segítene, még annak is, aki öt perccel ezelőtt még belerúgott. Szentimentális bolond, gondolta, és újra elaludt.

Másnap vacsora után azonban Harry megint bejött hozzá. Ő maga sem értette igazán, hogy mi hajtja a gyengélkedő felé, és hogy mi a fenéért aggódik a bájitaltan tanára miatt. Inkább örülnie kellene neki, hogy az órái vagy elmaradnak, vagy valaki helyettesít, akinek köze nincs a dologhoz.

De ennek ellenére megint itt volt a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt, és ezúttal is reménykedett benne, hogy a férfi alszik, és megtalálja Madame Pomfreyt, de most azt sem bánta volna, ha nem így lesz.

És valóban, a professzort ébren találta. Egy fokkal jobban nézett ki, mint tegnap ilyenkor, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy képes lett volna felkelni az ágyból.

- Ma is azért jött - fordult egy gúnyos pillantással a fiú fele -, hogy megkérdezze Madame Pomfreyt, hogy vagyok?

- Nem, tanár úr. Ma öntől szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy van.

- Nocsak, Potter, fejlődik a bátorsága? - kérdezte a férfi, holott tudta, hogy a fiúnál bátrabb embert rég hordott a hátán a varázsvilág. És ha azt hitte, hogy Harry megijed a kérdésétől, csalódnia kellett.

- Elvégre ezért vagyok griffendéles, nem igaz, tanár úr? Régen szerette ezt az orrom alá dörgölni, de már rég hallottam.

A bájitalmester egy pillanatra elgondolkodva nézett rá. - Ha ez a szíve vágya, megkaphatja.

- Nem feltétlenül szükséges. Tényleg azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy van.

- Feltételezem, az állapotom rám van írva, így nem tartom szükségesnek a választ.

- Ahogy akarja, tanár úr - mondta a fiú, és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Piton egy csipetnyi csalódást érzett, hogy a kis túlélő ilyen hamar feladta. No de sebaj, legalább nyugodtan pihenhet egy kicsit.

Következő nap Poppy szinte egész nap nyaggatta valami bájitallal, amit esze ágában sem volt meginni. Pedig a boszorkány rég megszokhatta volna már, hogy csak olyan bájitalt iszik meg, amit saját maga készített. És azt messze földről megismeri. Ebben a huzavonában azonban alaposan elfáradt. Délután aludt egy kicsit, de estefele azon kapta magát, hogy szinte várja, hogy Potter benézzen hozzá. Amikor ez tudatosodott benne, iszonyú mérges lett a kölyökre.

Mikor Harry úgy fél órával vacsora előtt valóban megjelent, szinte érezte, ahogy szikrázik a levegő a gyengélkedőn.

- Mi van Potter, nincs jobb szórakozása, mint utánam kajtatni?

A szólított felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, majdnem úgy, mint Piton szokta, ha választ vár egy gúnyos kérdésre. - Még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésemre, tanár úr.

- Azt hiszem, nem tartozom magának válasszal. Menjen inkább és boldogítsa a drágalátos barátait.

- Azt hiszem - mondta a fiú egy szomorú villanással a szemében -, hogy boldogabbak, ha kettesben lehetnek. Nincs már szükségük rám.

- Ugyan, Potter, ne akarja bemesélni nekem, hogy a híres trió darabjaira hullik szét.

- Nem akarom. De maga is láthatná, ha nem ragaszkodna a berögzött elképzeléseihez.

- Ezért a pimaszságért le kéne vonnom tíz pontot! - mondta indulatosan a tanár.

- És miért nem teszi, professzor úr? - kérdezte Harry őszinte kíváncsisággal.

- Ugyan minek? Nem hinném, hogy bármi hatással lenne magára.

- Ez eddig sosem zavarta magát. Eddig is levonta a griffendél pontjait, holott tudta, hogy nem hat meg vele senkit.

- Jól látom, Potter, hogy most ki akarja provokálni, hogy levonjam a háza pontjait?

- Jól - mondta a fiú röviden és tömören.

Piton első körben le akarta hülyézni a kölyköt, de aztán rájött, hogy annak sincs több értelme, mint a pontlevonásnak. Az elmúlt hét évben úgy megszokta tőle ezt is, hogy olyan volt neki, mintha csak jó reggelt köszönnének egymásnak. De aztán mégsem tudta megállni.

- Maga nem normális.

- Lehet - ismerte be a fiú Pitonnak, és egyben saját magának is.

- Mit akar ezzel elérni? - kérdezte Piton fáradtan, holott volt némi sejtése a dologról.

- Azt hiszem, jobban illik magához az a régi énje, mint hogy így elhagyja magát - válaszolt a fiú a maga számára is meglepő nyílt őszinteséggel.

- Na, mára ez volt az utolsó csepp. Takarodjon innen! - mondta neki morogva a bájitalmester, de a hangjában nyoma sem volt a régi gyűlöletnek, vagy gúnynak.

- Mára? - kérdezte egy pillanatra megint felvonva egyik szemöldökét Harry. - Akkor holnap este megint bejövök - ígérte a férfinak.

- Isten mentsen tőle. Inkább látnék egyet Hagrid szörnyei közül az ágyam mellett, mint magát.

De Harry nem vette fel tőle a beszólást. - Viszlát holnap, tanár úr! - köszönt el a betegtől, és elindult vacsorázni.

A nagyteremben letelepedett ugyan a barátai mellé, de mivel azok olyan agyalágyult dolgokkal voltak elfoglalva, mint egymás etetése, illetve a másik vacsorájának lopkodása, Harry hamar megette a vacsorját, és inkább otthagyta őket.

Miközben elindult szokásos éjszakai sétájára, Piton professzoron járt az agya. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a férfi életében nincs egyetlen olyan dolog sem, amiért érdemes lenne élni. Arra nem is gondolt, hogy egészen három nappal ezelőttig ő is ugyanígy érzett, csak maximum ettől nem jutott ennyire padlóra, mint a férfi. És az sem jutott el a tudatáig, hogy az, hogy segítsen a tanárnak, úgy tűnik neki elég cél ahhoz, hogy a tanulás mellett kitöltse az életét. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal rótta a folyosókat. Egyszer messziről látta Fricset, és tisztában volt vele, hogy az öreg gondnok is látta őt, de nem fog neki szólni. Úgy éjfél fele fáradt el eléggé ahhoz, hogy úgy döntsön, visszamegy a hálókörletébe, és lefekszik aludni.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap Harry csak vacsora után tudott eljutni a gyengélkedőre. Piton, bár ezt még saját maga előtt is letagadta, már délután óta várta a fiút. És minden ajtónyitásnál csalódott, mikor nem Harry kócos feje bukkant elő. Viszont mire a Harry valóban odaért, eléggé elfáradt már, és elszunyókált.

Mikor Harry belépett, látta, hogy alszik, de mivel Madame Pomfrey is ott volt, úgy döntött, végre meg tudja kérdezni, hogy mi van a férfival valójában.

- Rosszabbul van? - kérdezte némi aggódással az öreg boszorkányt.

- Nem, szerencsére nem. Csak kimerült. És végre sikerült megitatnom vele a bájitalt, amiért tegnap egész nap imádkoztam. Most pihen.

- Akkor nem ébresztem fel.

- Ezzel már alaposan elkésett, Potter - jött az álmos, de nem kevésbé dühös hang a tanár ágya felől. - Megmondtam magának tegnap, hogy nem akarom itt látni.

- Én pedig megígértem magának, hogy bejövök.

- Azért ne fáraszd ki túlságosan - mondta Madame Pomfrey Harrynek, és kiment a gyengélkedőről.

- Ez a figyelmeztetés elkésett. Három napja mást sem csinál, Potter, mint engem fáraszt.

- Ha nagyon fárasztanám, valószínűleg már ajtón kívül találtam volna magam. Némi fájdalmas tapasztalattal együtt.

- Örülök, hogy tisztában van vele, hogy még ilyen állapotban is kitehetném innen.

- Ha akarna.

- Miből gondolja, hogy nem akarom?

- Abból, hogy még itt vagyok.

- Maga javíthatatlan álmodozó, Potter.

- Sajnos ebben igaza van tanár úr.

- Mit mondott? Megismételné?

- Isten ments - mosolyodott el halványan a fiú. - Egy hibát elég egyszer elkövetni.

A bájitalmester fáradtan bólintott. - Most menjen. Madame Pomfrey bájitala eléggé kiütött.

- Holnap bejöhetek, tanár úr?

- Számít, hogy mit válaszolok?

- Nem.

- Akkor jöjjön! - mondta a férfi megadóan sóhajtva. Harry halványan elmosolyodott, jó éjt kívánt neki, és kijött a szobából. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan jó érzés kerítette hatalmába amiatt, hogy ma végre nem úgy jött el a férfitól, hogy az dühtől szikrázó szemekkel kidobta. Maga sem tudta, hogy ez a tény miért tölti el ilyen jó érzéssel, de a mai sétája folyamán néha feltűnt az arcán egy halvány mosoly.

Mivel másnap reggelinél Hermione bejelentette, hogy este vacsora után mindhárman közösen fognak tanulni, Harrynek sürgősen ki kellett találnia valamit, hogy mikor menjen be a gyengélkedőre meglátogatni a professzort.

Úgy tűnt, hogy erre az ebéd után elmaradó bájitaltan óra helye lesz a legtökéletesebb időzítés. Mikor belépett a kórteremben a beteget ülve találta az ágyban. Ezek szerint valamivel jobban van. Mikor megszólalt, a hangja is erről tanúskodott.

- Potter! Eddig legalább körülbelül tudhattam, mikor számíthatok a szívderítő jelenlétére. Most már bármikor felbukkanhat? - magában azonban igenis örült a látogatónak.

- Úgy tűnik tanár úr.

- Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, most velem lenne órája.

- Igen, tanár úr.

- És készült?

- Hát… nem tanár úr - vallotta be töredelmesen Harry.

- Miért is? - húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi.

- Mert tudtam, hogy a tanár úr itt van.

- És persze ezen a nyomorult helyen nincs senki más, aki a körmükre nézne, igaz? Az igazgatónő túlságosan szabadjára engedi magukat. Maga pedig… meg van győződve, hogy a bájitaltan nem jó semmire igaz?

- Nem, tanár úr - próbált tiltakozni a fiú.

- Ne hazudjon a szemembe, Potter! - csattant fel a férfi. Aztán némileg megnyugodva folytatta. - És mit tesz akkor, ha majd tíz év múlva a néhány éves kisgyereke betegen hánykolódik az ágyban? - kérdezte, majd reménytelenül legyintett. - Majd minden csip-csup dologgal rohan a kórházba, mert egy lázcsillapító főzetet sem képes elkészíteni. Ahelyett, hogy maga tudna segíteni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a kórházba rohannék. Azt hiszem, megkeresném a tanár urat.

A férfi egy pillanatnyi ledöbbenés után megcsóválta a fejét. - Engem akkor már nem talál meg, Potter. Azért tanuljon meg addig segíteni magán, amíg van lehetősége. Ezt az évet még megpróbálom kihúzni magukkal. Utána már egy lyukas garast sem adnék a Roxforti bájitaltan képzésért.

- Miért adja fel, tanár úr?

- Nem hinném, hogy bármi köze van hozzá, Potter, de nekem nem életcél az, hogy két lábon járó antitalentumok fejébe próbáljam sulykolni azt, ami ellen olyan hevesen tiltakoznak. Az én célom más volt. És azt már véghezvittem. Még akkor is, ha a neheze a maga dolga volt. Azért én is megtettem a magamét.

- Tudom, tanár úr. A tanár úr sokkal többet tett, mint én. Sokkal többet kockáztatta az életét. Nekem csak… szerencsém volt. Mint mindig.

- Nem ez a lényeg, Potter. A végén legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Legyőztük tanár úr. Maga nélkül nem sikerült volna.

- Hülyeségeket beszél, mint mindig Potter. Pedig azt hittem már kinőtt belőle. Ne akarjon csalódást okozni.

- Nem akarok, tanár úr - mondta a fiú, és Piton valóban őszintének látta.

- Most menjen, hagyjon békén egy kicsit. Nincs elég tanulnivalója, hogy állandóan itt lebzsel körülöttem?

- De van. Ezért is jöttem most. Hermione kitalálta, hogy este együtt kell tanulnom velük, úgyhogy vacsora után nem tudnék már elszabadulni.

- Akkor ma mi lesz az esti kis sétájával?

- A tanár úr tud róla? - kérdezte Harry meglepődve.

- Ugyan, Potter. Mit gondolt, ki a standard éjszakai folyosóügyeletes? A tanárok többsége vacsora után már nem hajlandó kimozdulni a lakosztályából, csak ha valami katasztrófa van. Valakinek kordában kell tartani magukat.

- De a tanár úr soha nem szólt…

- Elgondolkodott már azon, hogy miért csinálja? És most azon, hogy én miért vállalom az ügyeletet? Illetve vállaltam… most már ez nem hiszem, hogy bele fog férni - tette hozzá sóhajtva.

- Tanár úr…

- Elég legyen, Potter. Eleget lopta az időmet. Menjen. És meg ne kérdezze, hogy holnap jöhet-e. Úgysem érdekli a válasz. Jön, ha kell, ha nem. Makacs, mint az öszvér.

- Akár csak a tanár úr - mondta egy mosollyal a fiú. - Akkor, viszlát holnap - mondta, és kijött a gyengélkedőről.

Az ajtóban majdnem összeütközött Madame Pomfreyval, aki valamilyen bájitalt vitt a betegnek.

- Szervusz Harry! Hogy van a tanár úr?

- Úgy tűnik kicsit jobban.

- Hát igen. Így lesz. Hol egy kicsit jobban, hol rosszabbul. Ne tévesszen meg a látszat.

- De nem lehet, hogy tényleg jobban van?

- Most egy kicsit erőt vett magán. De néha úgy érzem, hogy csak rajta múlik. Én adhatok neki bármit. Neki kell eldöntenie, hogy velünk akar-e maradni. Mert ha igen, akkor harcolnia kell. Nem tudom megmondani miért, de az utolsó két napban valóban úgy tűnik, jobban van. Bárcsak érteném, mitől. Azt a dolgot nagyon meg kellene erősíteni az életében.

Harry elgondolkodott azon, hogy mi a csuda történhetett az elmúlt néhány napban a professzorral, de azon kívül, hogy annak szembe kellett néznie az ő mindennapos bosszantó látogatásával, semmi nem jutott eszébe.

- Fogalmam sincs, Madame Pomfrey.

- Jól van, semmi baj Harry. Talán majd rájövünk. Most menj. Ma még jössz?

- Nem, nem tudok. Tanulnom kell.

- Rendben, csak ügyesen. Menj csak.

Este tanulás közben Harrynek többször is eszébe jutott, hogy mi lehet a professzorral. Hermione meg is jegyezte, hogy jobban tenné, ha idefigyelne, mert így sosem fogja megtanulni a mai napra kijelölt anyagot. Harrynek azonban a legkevésbé volt kedve most a könyv fölé görnyedni és magolni. De hát valahogy ezt az estét is kibírta, és hát tényleg készülnie kellett a vizsgáira.

Másnap ebéd után azonban szakított néhány percet, hogy elfusson a gyengélkedőre. Mivel ebéd után órája volt valóban futnia kellett, ha oda akart érni. Azonban, amikor belépett a kórterembe, látta, hogy a férfi alszik. Kicsit közelebb ment hozzá, hogy lássa, minden rendben, aztán csendben ki akart osonni. Erre a második ajtónyitásra azonban a férfi már felébredt, és halkan megszólalt.

- Ha folyton ide rohangál Potter, el fog késni az órájáról.

- Nem fogok. Este visszajövök.

A bájitalmester fáradtan bólintott, majd lehunyta a szemét, és szinte azonnal újra elaludt.

A délutáni óráin Harry nem sokat figyelt. Hermione időnként bokán is rúgta a pad alatt, mikor

már nagyon feltűnő volt, hogy máshol jár az esze. Aggódott a tanár miatt, aki egyre több időt töltött alvással, és Harry szerinte ez nem jó jel.

Amikor azonban vacsora után bement hozzá, a férfit az ágy szélén ülve találta. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta. Piton ránézett, és megszólalt.

- Mivel elegem van a szívmelengető társaságából, Potter, megmondtam Madame Pomfreynak, hogy holnap visszaköltözöm a szobámba.

- De még túl gyenge hozzá, tanár úr…

- Nem hinném, hogy ezt a maga dolga lenne megítélni. Amúgy ez egy újabb tíz pontos beszólás volt.

- Amit nem vont le a tanár úr. És Madame Pomfrey mit szólt az ötletéhez?

- Azt - szólalt meg az éppen belépő javasasszony -, hogy két feltétellel elengedem. Az egyik, hogy te elkíséred, és vigyázol rá útközben, a másik pedig, hogy azonnal értesít, ha rosszabbul van.

Harry sóhajtott. - Rendben - mondta, de valahogy rossz érzéssel töltötte el a dolog. Tudta, hogy ha a professzor hazaköltözik, akkor már nem tudja ilyen egyszerűen szemmel tartani. Hisz hiába próbálná meglátogatni, valószínűleg be sem engedné.

Piton mindig élesen figyelő tekintetét nem kerülte el ez a Harry arcán megjelenő furcsa érzésvilág. Látott rajta aggódást, némi csalódottságot, némi ellenkezést.

- Nem tölti el kitörő lelkesedéssel az ötletem.

- Csak aggódom a tanár úrért.

- Nincs túl sok szükségem rá. Eddig is kiválóan elboldogultam az aggodalma nélkül.

- De most… - nem merte befejezni a mondatot. Tudta, hogy vagy nagyon megbántaná a férfit, vagy nagyon feldühítené, ha azt merné mondani, hogy gyenge és beteg.

- Most mi van?

- Semmi - hajtotta le a fejét a fiú.

- Inába szállt a griffendéles bátorsága? - kérdezte egy pici éllel a férfi. Harry megrázta a fejét. - Akkor?

- Szeretnék segíteni.

A tanár megforgatta a szemeit. - A megmentési kényszere? –kérdezte, mire Harry bizonytalanul bólintott. - Az ég megóvhatott volna tőle. Nincs elég bajom anélkül is? Attól jobban érezné magát, ha megengedem, hogy elkísérjen holnap? - Harry megint bólintott, mire a bájitalmester megcsóválta a fejét. - Griffendélesek… Tűnjön a szemem elől.

Harry már-már el is indult volna, de aztán visszafordult. - Mikor jöjjek holnap?

- Késő este - mondta a férfi minden különösebb magyarázat nélkül, és Harry nem is szorult magyarázatra. Tudta, hogy a büszke férfi nem viselné el, ha bárki ilyen állapotban látná, így csak olyankor hajlandó végigmenni a folyosókon, mikor biztos, hogy nem találkozik senkivel.

- Benézhetek ebéd után?

- Minek? - kérdezte a férfi, aki lassan a türelme határát súrolta.

- Csak szeretném látni, hogy tényleg elég erős-e…

- Ezt aztán végképp nem a maga dolga eldönteni. És most tényleg tűnjön innen, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

- Megyek. Jó éjt tanár úr! És önnek is, Madame Pomfrey.

- Jó éjt Harry! - köszönt vissza az öreg boszorkány, de egy pár pillanatig elgondolkodva nézett a fiú után bezáródó ajtóra.

Másnap ebéd után Harry úgy gondolta, összeszedi a griffendéles bátorságát, és a férfi ellenkezése ellenére benéz hozzá a gyengélkedőre. Mikor belépett az ajtón, és az első pillantása az üres ágyra esett, megfordult a fejében, hogy a tanár mégis elment nélküle, de aztán meglátta a tanárát az ablakban állni, ahogy a téli éles napfényben fürdő kopár parkot nézte. Az ajtónyitásra megfordult, végigmérte a belépő fiút, majd megszólalt.

- Nos Potter, hogy ítéli meg? Elég erős vagyok már, hogy elhagyjam a gyengélkedőt? - kérdezte egyik szemöldökét felvonva. A fiú fürkészőn nézett rá egy kis ideig. Piton még mindig sápadtabb volt a megszokottnál, és valószínűleg gyengébb is, mert nekitámaszkodott a falnak, hogy meg tudjon állni, de az tény, hogy határozottan jobban nézett ki, mint néhány nappal ezelőtt. Harry csak remélte, hogy az ereje kitart a pincében lévő lakosztályáig.

- Talán igen. De ígérje meg, hogy tényleg szól Madame Pomfreynak, ha rosszabbul van.

- Nem hinném, hogy magának bármit meg kéne ígérnem. És hétfőtől megtartanám az óráimat is, ha nincs kifogása ellene. Úgyhogy jobban teszi, ha a hétvégén minden elmaradását bepótolja. Ne higgye, hogy bármiben is kivételt teszek magával.

- Ez fel sem merült bennem, tanár úr.

Piton bólintott, majd bizonytalan léptekkel elindult az ágya fele. Harry szíve szerint odaugrott volna hozzá, hogy segítsen neki, de tudta, hogy annál nagyobb hibát nem is követhetne el. A férfi büszkesége soha nem viselné el a dolgot.

Aztán a tanár lassan leült az ágya szélére.

- Most éppen milyen óráról lóg?

- Legendás lényekről - válaszolt egy fintorral Harry.

- Hogy azt mi a fenéért vette fel…. Nincs elég tanulnivalója anélkül is?

- De van. Csak Hagrid…

- Hagrid, Hagrid… meg kéne lassan tanulnia rangsorolni a dolgokat. Az élet már csak ilyen. Nem csinálhat egyszerre mindent. Nem lehet ott mindig mindenhol. Ezt ne feledje el. És ha Hagridnak fontos a maga barátsága, megértette volna, hogy nem ér rá az ő szörnyszülöttjeivel foglalkozni.

- Lehet, de ő olyan érzékeny…

- Az az ő baja - mondta keményen a bájitalmester. - Ha mindig csak azzal foglalkozik, hogy másoknak megfeleljen, akkor nem a saját életét éli, Potter.

- A tanár úr is ezt tette - mondta a fiú, de meg is ijedt a saját merészségétől. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a másik nem haragudott meg érte.

- Nekem nem volt más választásom. És eddig magának se nagyon. De magának most már van.

- A tanár úrnak is lehet.

A férfi vállat vont. - Ugyan minek?

- Ne adja fel tanár úr!

- Azt hiszem, már rég feladtam - mondta egy mély sóhajjal a tanár. - Menjen, Potter. Menjen be az órájára, mielőtt Hagrid tényleg a lelkére veszi, hogy hanyagolja. Este később jöjjön, mint szokott.

- Úgy lesz tanár úr - mondta szomorúan a fiú, és lassan kiment a teremből. Semmi kedve nem volt most órára menni, inkább keresett valami csendes, nyugodt zugot, ahol leülhet és gondolkodhat. Szinte fájt neki, hogy a bájitalmester így beszél. Olyan sokat köszönhet neki… személy szerint ő, és az egész varázsvilág is. De mit tehetne, hogy ezt megértesse vele?

Perselus, mikor a fiú magára hagyta, csak ült az ágya szélén, tenyerébe hajtva a fejét, és megint csak egy nagyot sóhajtott. Ugyan mi értelme lenne küzdeni? Ő már elvégezte a feladatát, nincs miért ebben az átkozott világban maradnia. Minek? Továbbra is elviselni az emberek utálkozását, a lenéző pillantásokat? Abból már régen elege volt. Már nem vágyott másra, csak hogy az ő lelke is békét találjon végre. És hogyha meghal, akkor a világ megszabadulhat ennek az átkozott korszaknak az utolsó képviselőjétől is. És ez így lesz jól. Egy újabb sóhajjal végigdőlt az ágyán, hisz rá kellett pihennie az esti sétára. Napok óta nem hagyta el a kórtermet, és az ágyából is csak ma kelt fel. Hosszú lesz az út a szobájáig, és neki semmi kedve nem volt megint Potter segítségére szorulni.

Már vacsoraidő után elkezdte várni a fiút, pedig saját maga mondta neki, hogy csak későn jöjjön. De az elmúlt napokban szinte már megszokta, hogy vacsora után itt lebzsel az a kölyök.

Úgy tíz óra lehetett, mikor Harry megjelent.

- Készen áll, tanár úr? - kérdezte aggódva a professzort.

- Ki fogom bírni, Potter. Volt ennél rosszabb utam is.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Egyáltalán nem volt meggyőzve arról, hogy jó vége lesz ennek a sétának. De hát tudta, hogy mennyire makacs a férfi, és Madame Pomfrey is elengedte, így nem tehetett semmit. Végül az öreg gyógyító boszorkány is belépett.

- Szia Harry!

- Jó estét, Madame Pomfrey!

- Ígérd meg nekem, hogy vigyázol a tanár úrra!

- Ha engedi, vigyázni fogok.

- Nem vagyok gyerek, tudok vigyázni magamra! - csattant fel a hátuk mögött a férfi.

- Perselus, kérlek! Nem azért engedtelek el, hogy az első percben feldühítsd magad.

- Akkor ne bánj úgy velem, mint egy magatehetetlen nyomorékkal. Elég lesz, majd ha itt az ideje.

Madame Pomfrey csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd Harryhez fordult. - Menjetek. És ha valami van, kérlek, azonnal szólj.

- Úgy lesz Madame Pomfrey! Mehetünk, tanár úr? - a férfi villámló szemekkel nézett rá, és egy szó nélkül elindult. Harry és Madame Pomfrey összenéztek, majd a fiú egy grimasszal utána indult. Piton tüntetően nem szólt semmit egész úton, de Harry percről percre érezte, hogy fogy az ereje.

- Had segítsek! Vagy legalább álljon meg pihenni! - kérte e férfit, de csak egy elutasítással teli, dühös pillantást kapott válaszul. Nagy nehezen eljutottak a lépcsőig, de ott a tanár megtorpant. Tudta, hogy ha egyedül indul el lefele, félő, ugyanúgy végzi, mint a múltkor. De akkor sem kér segítséget. Főleg nem Pottertől. Nem is volt rá szükség. A fiú kérés nélkül odalépett hozzá, és támaszt nyújtott neki. A férfi iszonyúan gyűlölte a helyzetet, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása, mint hogy elfogadja a segítséget. Lassan lebotorkáltak a lépcsőn, és végül eljutottak a lakosztálya bejáratáig.

- Most már elmehetsz, Potter. Innen már boldogulok.

- De én nyugodtabb lennék, ha látnám, hogy rendben ágyba került, tanár úr.

A férfi összeszorította a száját, hogy visszanyelje, ami abban a pillanatban kikívánkozott belőle, és egy laza csuklómozdulattal feloldotta az ajtón lévő védelmet, kinyitotta és belépett. Harry követte. Sosem volt még a professzornál, de most nem is nagyon volt ideje körülnézni. A tanár minden teketória nélkül a hálószobája felé vette az irányt, hisz előtte is már csak az lebegett, hogy minél előbb vízszintesbe tehesse magát.

Leült az ágya szélére, de arra már nem volt ereje, hogy megszabaduljon a cipőjétől. Harry észrevette ezt, és minden további nélkül odaugrott volna, hogy segítsen. Piton maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de ráförmedt. - Nincs szükségem az anyáskodásodra, kölyök!

A fiú egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. A másik látta, hogy pofonvágásként érte ez a kitörés, és már igazából meg is bánta, de már nem tudta visszacsinálni. Harry nyelt egy nagyot, és csak annyit mondott: - Akkor addig készítek egy teát - és csendben kiment a szobából. Mire pár perc múlva visszatért, a férfi nagy nehezen megszabadult a cipőjétől és a felesleges ruháitól, és bemászott az ágyba.

- Itt a teája, tanár úr - mondta neki Harry, de közben nem is nézett rá. A férfi előbbi beszólása, maga sem értette, hogy miért, de kimondhatatlanul fájt neki. Letette a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre, és elindult kifele a szobából, hogy magára hagyja a férfit, ha ennyire arra vágyik.

Már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor az megszólalt.

- Harry… sajnálom - mondta, és a fiú önkéntelenül megfordult a hangjára. Ilyennek talán még sosem hallotta. És Harrynek sem hívta még sosem. De a férfi folytatta. - Tudom… hogy segíteni akarsz… de én nem vagyok ehhez hozzászokva. És tényleg nincs szükségem rá. Egész életemben egyedül boldogultam, erre a kis időre meg már teljesen mindegy.

- Ne mondja ezt, tanár úr - mondta Harry, és könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

- Gyere ide! - mondta neki a bájitalmester. - Ülj le! – utasította kicsit szigorúan, mire Harry óvatosan leült az ágy szélére. - Figyelj rám kölyök! Amit az előbb tettem… az is csak ékes bizonyítéka annak, hogy jobb lesz ez így. Én csak ennyire vagyok képes. Állandó jelleggel fájdalmat okozni a környezetemnek. Senkinek nem fogok hiányozni, ha meghalok. A Roxfort, és a gyerekek is megszabadulnak attól a tanártól, akit mindenki csak utál. Hidd el, még örülni is fognak neki.

- Ez nem igaz.

- Harry... nézz mélyen magadba. Dehogynem - mondta csendesen a férfi. - Hidd el, sokat gondolkodtam. Ismersz már annyira, hogy nem szoktam felelőtlenül döntéseket hozni. És így lesz a legjobb.

- De én nem akarom… - mondta lehajtott fejjel Harry.

A férfi lassan felemelte a kezét, és a fiú álla alá téve kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Nem kérdeztem, hogy akarod-e. Ezt már rég eldöntöttem. És ha nem akarod végignézni, senki nem kényszerít rá. Menj el… menekülj… ne is nézz vissza… felejtsd el ezt a pár napot! - Harry megrázta a fejét. Esze ágában sincs elfelejteni. - Pedig ez lenne a legjobb, amit tehetnél - folytatta a férfi. - Bármelyik más út sokkal több fájdalommal jár.

- Nem lennék igazi griffendéles, ha a könnyebb utat választanám - suttogta a fiú.

A tanár lehunyt szemmel nagyot sóhajtott, majd újra a másik szemébe nézett. - Pedig jobban tennéd. Ha… közelebb… engedlek magamhoz, még jobban fog fájni. Sokkal jobban. És én nem szeretném, hogy neked fájjon. Azt szeretném, hogy elmenj… hogy utálj úgy tovább, mint régen… és akkor a halálom nem jelent majd többet neked, mint másoknak. Csupán megszabadulsz egy utálatos, idegesítő embertől. Az utolsó valamitől, ami még a háborúra emlékeztet - a fiú arcán most már megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnycseppek. - Ne sírj, Harry. Ez az egész… én… nem érek annyit, hogy könnyeket ejts miattam - feljebb emelte a kezét, és letörölt egy éppen aktuális könnycseppet a fiú arcáról. Harry, mint aki szégyelli, hogy nem tudja visszatartani a sírást, elfordult. - Harry… - próbált újra szólni hozzá a férfi, de a fiú csak megrázta a fejét, és most már nem is próbálta leplezni, hogy zokog. A tanár nagy nehezen, lassan felült, és a vállára tette a kezét. - Ez most segít, hogy sírsz? Igen… azt hiszem, segít. Jól van… akkor sírj csak. Talán könnyebb lesz utána minden. Én nem várom, hogy megértsd a döntésem. De kérlek, fogadd el. Ne tedd még nehezebbé. Nekem se, és önmagadnak se.

- Nem! Nem fogom megérteni, és nem fogom elfogadni! - fordult hirtelen felé Harry. - Én…

- Cssssss… - tette a kezét a fiú szája elé a bájitalmester. - Nem történhet mindig minden úgy, ahogy te akarod.

- De miért? - tört ki újra a sírás a fiúból.

- Azért mert a világ már csak ilyen. Szabad emberek vagyunk, meghozzuk a saját döntéseinket, úgy, ahogy hitünk szerint a leghelyesebb.

- De én nem akarom elveszíteni…

A professzor lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, de aztán újra a fiúra nézett. - Látod, ettől akartalak megóvni. De úgy tűnik, elkéstem vele. Ne haragudj rám, Harry. Nekem sosem kellett senkire vigyáznom. Nem is tudom, hogy kell. De azt hiszem, még mindig nem késő, hogy elmenj. Ez a fájdalom még mindig elenyésző ahhoz képest, ami ennek a végén várna mindkettőnkre - de a fiú megint csak megrázta a fejét. Határozottan, griffendélesen. - Rendben. Legyen, ahogy akarod. De most… nagyon elfáradtam. Szeretnék pihenni.

Harry a férfira nézett. Könnyein keresztül is látta, hogy az arca halálosan sápadt, homlokára kiült a csillogó verejték, érezte, hogy erejének utolsó maradékát összeszedve tud csak ülve maradni. Felállt, megigazította a párnáját, majd segített neki lefeküdni. Mikor a férfi elhelyezkedett, még egyszer a fiú szemébe nézett.

- Harry, ígérd meg, hogy ma éjjel nem sírsz többet. A többieknek nem kell tudniuk, hogy mi történik.

- Senki nem fogja tudni, megígérem.

A tanár még válaszul bólintott, majd lassan lecsukódtak a szemei. Azt még hallotta, ahogy Harry kimegy a szobából, majd belezuhant a mély, álomtalan álomba, ami csak a nagyon beteg emberek sajátja.

Harry tudta, hogy ha most azonnal elhagyja a bájitalmester lakosztályát, akkor nem fogja tudni megtartani a neki tett ígéretét, és végigsírja az éjszakát. Így úgy döntött, hogy leül egy kicsit a nappalijában a kandalló melletti fotelba, és kicsit rendezi a gondolatait. Remélte, hogy tanára sem haragudna meg ezért. De persze a gondolatai rendezéséből még vagy egy óra zokogás lett. Eszméletlenül fájt a szíve a férfiért, főleg most, hogy az ennyire látni engedte neki azt az emberi énjét, amit talán még soha senki nem láthatott. Aztán végül lassan összeszedte magát, visszabotorkált a griffendél toronyba. Útközben találkozott Mrs. Norrissal, tétován lehajolt, és megsimogatta a macskát, aki a döbbenettől még elfutni is elfelejtett, majd tovább folytatta az útját a torony fele. Lefeküdt, és a saját várakozásaival ellentétben hamar elaludt, mert az elmúlt néhány óra kimerítette mind fizikailag, mind lelkileg.


	3. Chapter 3

Másnap vasárnap volt, és Harry valahogy nem jutott el a férfihoz. Pedig eszméletlenül szeretett volna. De volt két dolog, ami visszatartotta. Az egyik az, hogy Hermione reggeltől estig beosztotta az idejüket tanulásra, de ez volt a kisebbik baj. A másik az volt, hogy a fiú egy kicsit félt attól, hogy a tanára hogy reagálna most a jelenlétére. Hisz bizonyára megbánta már, hogy tegnap este úgy kiadta magát neki. És ha meglátná, biztosan nagyon mérges lenne rá. Piton valahogy megérezte ezt, és így, bár kicsit csalódott volt este, mikor ágyba került, nem tudott neheztelni a fiúra.

Harry a reggelinél nem látta a férfit, de tudta, hogy az este nagyon elfáradt, és későn is került ágyba, így valószínűleg még alszik. Mikor ebédnél megjelent, az valamelyest megnyugtattat. Látta rajta, hogy még gyenge, de ha egyedül fel tudott jönni a lépcsőn, akkor az jelentős javulást jelentett. Egyszer lopva a tanári asztal fele nézett, tekintete találkozott a férfiéval. Az csak egy alig észrevehető bólintással jelezte neki, hogy a körülményekhez képest minden rendben, majd visszatért az ebédjéhez. Harrynek azonban semmi étvágya nem volt. Csak turkálta az ételt, így öt perc után inkább felállt, és kiment a nagyteremből. Egy éjsötét szempár a tanári asztaltól elgondolkodva követte az útját. Azt érezte, hogy a fiú elhatározása, hogy kitart mellette a végsőkig, sziklaszilárd, de azt is tudta, hogy napok kellenek neki, míg el tudja fogadni a helyzetet, és valamelyest megnyugszik.

Másnap hétfő. Az ebéd utáni órája volt Harryékkel. Addigra már meglehetősen elfáradt, és bár benne volt már két adag erősítő bájital, nem sokszor állt fel az asztalától. Harry észrevette ezt, és időnként aggódó pillantásokkal méregette a professzort. Tudta, hogy a hátralévő két órája már pokoli szenvedés lesz neki. És mindezen gondolatok között még próbálta a bájitalát is tökéletesre elkészíteni, hogy legalább ezzel ne okozzon bosszúságot a tanárnak. Azonban úgy tűnik mégsem figyelt eléggé, mert egyszer csak a bájitalmester megszólalt.

- Ha úgy gondolja, Mr. Potter, hogy a pálmakéregnek elég annyi aprítás, jövő órától inkább csatlakozzon a másodévesekhez! - mondta a tanár egy pici gúnnyal a hangjában, de ebben már nyoma sem volt a szándékosságnak, vagy a megalázásnak. És a fiú tudta ezt, érezte. A tanár egyszerűen csak figyelmeztetni akarta, hogy hibát készül elkövetni. Tehát visszatért még a kéreghez, aprította egy kicsit, majd amikor úgy gondolta, hogy most már jó kell, hogy legyen, felnézett a férfira. Miközben dolgozott magán érezte a perzselő tekintetet, és nem is csalódott. Ahogy felnézett, tekintetük találkozott, és a professzor egy helyeslő bólintással jelezte, hogy már továbbléphet. Még néhány ilyen hathatós segítséggel végül Harry műve tökéletes lett.

Óra végén azonban a férfi mégsem engedte el.

- Potter, te itt maradsz! - mondta neki a szokásos hangsúllyal, mintha valami hatalmas hibát követett volna el. A többiek összenéztek a háta mögött, de aztán nem tehettek semmit, lassan elszivárogtak a teremből. Mikor már csak ketten voltak, a tanár lassan felállt az asztalától, bizonytalan léptekkel odasétált Harryhez, majd felült az előtte lévő padra.

- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte tőle. A hangja nem az előbbi tanári stílus volt, sokkal jobban hasonlított arra, amin tegnapelőtt este beszélgetett vele.

- Ezt nekem kellene kérdeznem, tanár úr.

- De megelőztelek. Szóval?

- Össze fogom szedni magam.

- Helyes. Jól van. Van kedved este átjönni hozzám?

- Szabad? - kérdezte a fiú némi hitetlen csillogással a szemében. A bájitalmester eddig elviselte, hogy körülötte lebzsel, de hogy ő maga hívja, ez valami új volt.

- Eddig sem érdekelt, hogy szabad-e, nem igaz? Vacsora után el tudsz szabadulni a könyvmániás kis barátnődtől?

- Igen. Megoldom.

- Akkor vacsora után várni foglak.

Harry bólintott, és lassan felállt a padból, és elindult kifelé.

- Harry! Még valami… - szólt utána a tanár, és a fiú megfordult. - Egyikünknek sem segítesz azzal, ha nem eszel semmit. Márpedig az elmúlt másfél napban nem vitted túlzásba. Tudom, hogy ideges vagy, de ez nem old meg semmit.

- Nincs étvágyam, tanár úr - mondta Harry. Kicsit meglepődött ugyan, hogy a tanár ennyire figyelemmel kísérte az elmúlt másfél napját, de ez inkább jó érzéssel töltötte el.

- Tudom. Hidd el, nekem sincs. De ezzel csak ártunk magunknak. Szeretném látni, hogy a vacsoránál rendesen eszel.

- Megpróbálom.

- Helyes. Milyen órád lesz most?

- Svk.

- Lupinnal?

- Igen, tanár úr - a férfi alig észrevehetően elhúzta a száját, de nem tett megjegyzést. Pedig Harry attól félt, hogy most végighallgathat egy monológot Lupinról, meg hogy mi a fenét keres itt, de nem így történt.

- Ha leszidna, hogy elkéstél, hivatkozz rám nyugodtan – sóhajtott végül Piton, mire Harry csodálkozva bólintott, majd kilépett a teremből.

Este, Hermione szúrós pillantásától követve lépett ki a klubhelyiségből, és indult el a professzor pincebeli lakosztálya felé. Mikor belépett hozzá, a férfi a kandalló előtti fotelban ült, ahova ő is letelepedett az éjjel. Pitonon látszott, hogy otthona védett környezetében kicsit el tud lazulni. Csupán egy fekete nadrágot és egy sötétszürke inget viselt, ami Harrynek elég kontrasztos volt a megszokott tetőtől talpig fekete hivatalos öltözete helyett. Kezében egy pohár volt, benne aranyszínű folyadékkal, ami Harry tippje szerint Lángnyelv whisky lehetett.

- Biztos jó ötlet a tanár úrnak alkoholt inni?

- Először is nem hinném, Potter, hogy akár köze akár beleszólása lenne, hogy mit iszok. Másodszor pedig… nagyon ritkán szoktam inni, mert az alkohol rontja a koncentrációt. Ezt a háború alatt sosem engedhettem meg magamnak, de ugyanúgy nem tehetem meg az üst mellett sem… De most valahogy megkívántam.

- De azokra a bájitalokra, amiket a tanár úr iszik…

- Gondolod - tért vissza a férfi a tegeződéshez és a közvetlenebb hangnemhez. -, hogy meginnám, ha tudnám, hogy bármelyiket is befolyásolja?

- Biztos?

- Harry… igaz, hogy feltett szándékom, hogy itt hagyom ezt a világot, de nem szeretnék több fájdalmat társítani ehhez a folyamathoz, mint amennyit feltétlenül szükséges. Ülj le!- intett a másik fotel fele, és a fiú engedelmesen letelepedett. - Tudom, hogy te még gyerek vagy, és nem kéne ilyet mondanom, de ha esetleg kérsz te is egyet… - Harry megrázta a fejét. - Helyes, jobban is teszed.

Harry fürkészőn méregette a másikat, mire az válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésére. - Minden rendben, ne aggódj. Figyelj, Harry… muszáj ma is egész este rólam beszélni?

- Ha nem szeretné a tanár úr, akkor nem.

- Nem ragaszkodom hozzá. Inkább meséld el, mondjuk, hogy milyen napod volt. Lupin nagyon elkapott, hogy elkéstél?

- Nem. Csak pár percet késtem. És ő különben sem olyan.

- Az már igaz. Nem a határozott fellépéséről híres. Már prefektus korában sem volt az.

- Pedig, ha nem így van, visszafoghatta volna az apámat.

- Nem hinném, hogy bármi befolyása lehetett volna akár az apádra, akár arra az idióta Blackre.

- Tanár úr… - kezdte a fiú, de aztán ijedten elhallgatott.

- Mondd, Harry!

- Én… sajnálom, amit apám tett… önnel.

Piton egy kis ideig nézett a fiúra, mint aki azon gondolkodik, hogy a beszólásáért nekiugorjon-e, majd sóhajtott egyet. - Ez lényegében nem változtat a múlton - mondta komoran. - De azért köszönöm. - Pár pillanatnyi hallgatás után megint megszólalt. - Kérdezhetek inkább valami mást, Harry?

- Persze.

- A teljesítményed az óráimon határozottan javult az idei évben. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy ennek mi az oka.

- Eddig nem tanultam soha. Utáltam a bájitaltant, és…

- És utáltál engem is - fejezte be a hirtelen félbehagyott mondatot a bájitalmester.

- Igen - ismerte be a fiú lehajtott fejjel.

- Hát nem fogtad fel, hogy amit tanulsz, azt nem nekem tanulod, nem is akármelyik tanárnak, hanem saját magadnak? Nem azért próbálunk valamit is a fejetekbe verni, hogy nekünk jó legyen a statisztikánk, hogy kipipálhassuk, hogy na ez az óra is megvolt… szeretnénk, ha tényleg megtanulnátok ezeket a dolgokat, és ha a szükség úgy hozza, tudnátok használni. Én nem azt mondom, hogy nem tanultok holt felesleges dolgokat. A mágiatörténet… meg a kedvenced, a legendás lények… soha az életben nem lesz rá szükséged. De a gyakorlati tárgyak fontosak lehetnek az életben. Nem csak az enyém… ne hidd, hogy csak a bájitaltanról beszélek. A többi ugyanolyan fontos. Esetenként még fontosabb is lehet. Ugye tudod? - a fiú bólintott, de a tanár nem folytatta. Egy kis ideig elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, míg újra megszólalt.

- Szóval utáltál. És most mi változott?

A fiú elgondolkodott egy kis időre. - A háború alatt… főleg a vége fele… rájöttem két dologra. Az egyik, hogy sokkal fontosabb dolgok is vannak a világon, mint a saját ok és cél nélküli, önző és kisstílű dacos érzéseink. Hogy az élet olyan rövid és törékeny, hogy ilyen butaságokra pazaroljuk. Abban az időben minden nap úgy keltem fel, hogy lehet, hogy ma meghalok. Sok mindent átértékeltem. A másik pedig, hogy a tanár úr nem is olyan, mint amilyennek éveken keresztül gondoltam.

A férfi egy pillanatra meglepődve nézett a fiúra. Nem gondolta, hogy ilyen gondolatok járhatnak a fejében. Pedig az elmúlt napokban többször is meggyőződhetett róla, hogy ez a Potter kölyök értelmesebb, mint amilyennek gondolta.

- Elmondod, hogy milyennek gondoltál?

- Tanár úr… - a fiú nem szívesen válaszolt volna a kérdésre.

- Nyugodtan mondd a szemembe.

- Meg voltam győződve róla, hogy a tanár úr rosszindulatú és gonosz… hogy örömét leli abban, hogy mindenkibe beleköt. Hogy direkt bántja a diákjait, és mindenki mást.

- Értem - a férfi igyekezett közömbös hangon megszólalni, de azért kicsit szíven ütötték a fiú szavai. - És most?

- Most már tudom, hogy ez nem igaz.

- És honnan tudod, hogy most nem tévedsz?

- Nem tudom. Így érzem.

- Szentimentális bolond vagy, Harry.

- Tudom. De nem lehetne, hogy rólam se beszéljünk?

- Akkor nem túl sok téma marad, amit felvethetünk.

- Lehet. A tanár úrnak milyen napja volt?

- Fárasztó. Az utolsó órában épphogy csak észrevettem, hogy a harmadikas hugrabugosok épp készülnek szétmaratni az üstjüket.

- Mit készítettek?

- Vidítófőzetet. Vannak emlékeid róla?

- Valamennyi van. De úgy emlékszem nem olyan bonyolult.

- Harmadéven még nem tanultok nehezeket.

- Mit hibáztak el?

- Tényleg érdekel, Harry? - a fiú bólintott. - Túl sok kígyófogat akartak beletenni. Ha az ilyen mennyiségben reakcióba lép a már úgyis eltúlzott mennyiségben belepakolt őrölt borostyánnal, nem csak az üstöt, de még a padlót is jó mélyen kimarta volna.

- Ezt én sem tudtam - vallotta be Harry.

- Mert nem tanultok semmit. Az affinitásotok a bájitaltan fele konvergál a nullához – mondta, és most kivételesen nem volt semmi szemrehányás a hangjában, csupán megállapította a tényt.

- Ez most már nem igaz.

- Nocsak, Harry… ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy érdekel a téma?

- Hát… annyira nem szörnyű, mint amilyennek mindig hittem. A tanár úr nagyon szereti, ugye?

- Igen. Nekem ez az életem. És ha erre előbb rájövök, mint ahogy rájöttem, sok mindentől megkímélhettem volna magam. Na mindegy. De valóban igazad van. Szeretem a bájitalokat.

- Tanár úr…

- Igen?

A fiú sóhajtott. - Semmi. Megígértük, hogy nem beszélünk magáról.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Hogy a betegsége…

- Hogy mi ez tulajdonképpen? - Harry bólintott. - Mit tudsz ezekről az átkokról és kínzásokról, Harry?

- Tudom, hogy Neville szülei…

- Hát igen, a Longbottom házaspár… ők nagyon rosszul jártak. Még az is jobb lett volna nekik, ha belehalnak. Ha valaki egyszerre ennyi crutiatus átkot kap, mint ők… talán, ha erősebb akarattal szállnak szembe az átokkal… talán ha egy kicsit járatosabbak az általad is annyira gyűlölt okklumenciában… talán megőrizhették volna az ép eszüket.

- A tanár úr is ezt csinálta?

- Én nem csak crutiatus átkot kaptam - kezdte a férfi, és Harry látta, hogy régi emlékek idéződnek fel a szeme előtt. - Jött minden, ami éppen a Nagyúr eszébe jutott. Vagy amit éppen aktuálisan előásott a varázslótörténelem ezeréves kútjából. Olyan átkokat szedett elő, amikre még a legöregebb varázslók sem emlékeznek már. És mondhatom, egyik sem volt kellemes. De akkor nem hagyhattam, hogy ledöntsön a lábamról. Akkor még dolgom volt. Rengeteg erővel, akarattal, és okklumenciával túl lehet élni ezeket az átkokat. De ennek ellenére, mindegyik hagy maga után egy kis magot. Az ember testében és lelkében egyaránt. És ez a kis magocska minden átokkal növekszik, elvetve az emberben a pusztulás ígéretének csíráit. Ha tudod, hogy szorítsd vissza, ideig-óráig megteheted. De előbb utóbb felülkerekedik rajtad, ahogy egyre növekszik, a saját erődből táplálkozik. És a végén rájössz, hogy ez az apró, átkokból épülő magocska már erősebb nálad, és belülről emészt és elpusztít. Érzed, ahogy a végén már nem elég neki az erőd, és veled együtt pusztul el.

- De ha a tanár úr eddig vissza tudta tartani, akkor most miért nem?

- Belefáradtam a harcba, Harry. Belefáradtam abba, hogy az elmúlt húsz évben állandó okklumenciával éltem. Napi huszonnégy órában az év minden napján. És ezt a dolgot most is csak ezzel tudnám visszafogni. De valójában… igaza van Madame Pomfreynak. Nincs is miért harcolnom tovább. Hogy is van az a mugli mondás… a mór megtette kötelességét, a mór elmehet… De hidd el, Harry, nem is bánom.

- De a tanár úr eddig olyan sokat szenvedett… most, hogy vége a háborúnak, élnie kellene… igazán… ahogy eddig nem.

- Erre nem sok esély van, Harry. Körülbelül annyi, mint a ti affinitásotok a bájitaltanhoz.

- Hát, ha magamból indulok ki, akkor az már nem nulla.

Piton pár másodpercig megint fürkészőn nézett a fiúra. - Meglátjuk - mondta végül.

Harry bólintott. Ez a válasz kezdetnek elég volt neki.

- Nem inna egy teát, tanár úr? - kérdezte a férfit.

- Ha erre - mutatta a tanár a fiú felé az immár kiürült poharát - meginnám a meleg teát, akkor még segítséggel sem jutnék el az ágyamig. Mondtam neked, Harry, hogy nem szoktam inni. De te nyugodtan igyál, ha szeretnél.

- Annyira nem fontos.

- Ahogy gondolod. És hogy állsz a vizsgáidra való felkészüléssel?

Harry vágott egy grimaszt. - Hermione mindent megtesz, hogy napi huszonnégy órába a könyv fölé kényszerítsen.

- Nem lehet mindent könyvekből megtanulni. De erre majd ő is rájön. Csodálkozom, hogy az elmúlt időszakban még nem döbbent rá.

- Jaj, dehogynem. Annyiszor beismerte már, mikor kutyaszorítóban voltunk. De neki ez valami menedékféle. Bármi gondja van, a könyvekbe temetkezik. Mintha valamiféle erőt tudna meríteni belőlük. És ezen kívül végtelen bizonyítási kényszere van.

- Ezt volt szerencsém észrevenni.

- Pedig a tanár úr sosem szokta felszólítani. Még ha kiesik a padból, akkor sem.

- Mit gondolsz, Harry, ha folyton tőle kérném a választ, amiben biztos vagyok, hogy helyesen tudja, akkor a többiek gondolkodnának? Készülnének? Vagy csak elülnének a látszat biztonságukban, hogy majd Granger megoldja a problémát?

- Ebben azt hiszem, igaza van, tanár úr.

- Na látod. De nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Szóval, hogy állsz?

- Nagyképűnek tartana a tanár úr, ha azt mondanám, úgy érzem, a gyakorlati tárgyakkal nem lesz gondom?

- Még a bájitaltannal sem?

- Na jó, azzal talán igen. De a többivel nem.

- Nem olyan rég még azt mondtam volna, hogy veszettül el vagy szállva magadtól. De most már nem. Amúgy pedig tudom, hogy a Rend tagjaitól nagyon sokat tanultál időközben. Nem csak ravasz szintű dolgokat, hanem sokkal többet. Elhiszem, hogy a legtöbb gyakorlati tárgy nem aggaszt. És a többi? A töltelék?

- A hátam közepére sem kívánom. A mágiatörténetet, meg a hülye jóslástant.

- Ezért most megint levonhatnék tíz pontot. Tiszteletlen voltál a tanárnővel szemben.

- Az a nő egy sarlatán. - mondta Harry egy fintorral.

- Én ennél rosszabbakat szoktam gondolni róla. Sokkal rosszabbakat. De te a diákja vagy. És amíg így van, próbálj meg némi tiszteletet mutatni iránta.

- Megpróbálom.

- Hány tárgyból mész Ravaszra?

- Hétből.

- És azt is megosztod velem, hogy mi az, vagy harapófogóval kell kihúzni belőled?

- Bájitaltan, svk, gyógynövénytan, bűbájtan, átváltoztatástan, asztronómia és legendás lények.

- Elég sokat vállaltál magadra. Még mindig nem értem mi a fenéért kellett neked a legendás lények. Bár, aztán az az a tárgy, amiből nem tudsz semmit készülni. Hagrid úgyis kitalál valami agyament hülyeséget. A gyakorlati dolgoktól nem féltelek, de fogalmam sincs, hogy állsz asztronómiából.

- Hát nem a szívem csücske.

- Vagyis nem tanulsz belőle túl sokat.

- Hát magamtól nem, de Hermione tudja, hogy utálom, és elég sokat nyaggat vele.

- Jól teszi. És mit gondolsz a bájitaltanról?

- Nagy szerencsém kell, hogy legyen, hogy jó jegyet tudjak szerezni.

- És miért hagyod, hogy ez a szerencsén múljon?

- Hat év anyagát nem tudom egy év alatt bepótolni.

- És ha segítek?

- Komolyan mondja, tanár úr? - kapta fel a fejét a fiú.

- Nem arról vagyok híres, hogy viccelődni szoktam. De ha komolyan gondolod, hogy rászánnád az időt és az energiát, segítek.

- De a tanár úrnak éppen elég az óráit megtartani, nem hogy még velem is dolgoznia kelljen.

- Az üst mellett állni nekem sosem volt munka. De majd meglátjuk, hogy alakulnak a dolgok, rendben? Ha éppen jobb passzban vagyok, összehozhatunk némi korrepetálást. Persze, csak ha van kedved.

- Persze, hogy van. Köszönöm, tanár úr.

- Nincs mit. Holnap lesz első órád?

- Igen.

- Nos akkor ideje lepihenned, ha reggel időben akarsz kelni. Már késő van - mondta a fiúnak, aki megértette mögötte a valódi okot, amiért a tanár elküldi. Látta rajta, hogy már nagyon kimerült, és ő maga is szeretne ágyba kerülni.

- Megyek, tanár úr. És köszönöm a meghívást, és a beszélgetést.

- Bármikor jöhetsz, Harry. Ha kedved van beszélgetni, vagy ha bármi gondod van. De most menj, rám is rám fér egy kis pihenés.

- Rendben. Jó éjt tanár úr!

Mikor a fiú elhagyta a szobáját, a bájitalmester maga sem tudta megmagyarázni, de valami furcsa érzés vett rajta erőt. Valahogy mintha egy árnyalattal sötétebb és hűvösebb lett volna a szobája, és valami megmagyarázhatatlan hiányérzete is volt. Aztán gyorsan leteremtette magát, hogy legalább ő ne legyen ilyen szentimentális hülye, és gyorsan lefeküdt aludni.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő másfél hónap eseménytelenül telt. Harrynek egyre több tanulnivalója lett, de azért két-három naponta időt kerített arra, hogy este átmenjen a férfihoz beszélgetni. Mindig megbeszélték az elmúlt néhány nap eseményeit, vagy ha a fiúnak valamelyik tárgyból segítségre volt szüksége. Időnként a férfi szobája helyett a laborjában találkoztak, és vagy a tananyagot vették át, vagy ha a tanárnak valamit sürgősen el kellett készítenie, akkor megengedte, hogy Harry segítsen neki. Tudta, hogy a fiú ezekből is sokat tanulhat.

Így a kapcsolatuk lassan, észrevétlenül barátsággá fejlődött. És ha Harry őszintén, mélyen magába nézett, akkor látott ott már valami mást is, amit még saját maga sem mert felszínre hozni.

Piton egészségi állapota meglehetősen hullámzó volt, de annyira nem volt rosszul mostanában, hogy a gyengélkedőre kerüljön. Az óráit képes volt megtartani, de az előfordult, hogy vacsorázni már nem volt ereje elmenni. Ha Harry ezt észrevette, mindig szerzett neki a konyhából valami vacsorát. A nagyteremből nem vihetett, hisz hogy magyarázta volna meg bárkinek is, hogy hova viszi?

A tanárnak ez a gondoskodás eleinte nagyon furcsa volt, de jól esett neki. Később pedig már szinte várta, hogy Harry kócos feje megjelenjen az ajtajában, kezében egy szelete kaláccsal és egy bögre teával. Ilyenkor a fiú leült az ágya szélére, néhány szót beszélgettek, míg a férfi megette a vacsoráját, majd Harry elment, és hagyta őt pihenni.

Az elmúlt néhány napban azonban a férfi megint nagyon gyenge volt. Ez volt a negyedik nap, hogy nem jött el vacsorázni, és ez Harryt meglehetősen aggasztotta. Lement a manókhoz a konyhára, kért Dobbytól egy kis harapnivalót, és elindult a férfihoz.

Amikor belépett, és meglátta a férfit ájultan feküdni a földön, nagyon megijedt. Első pillanatban nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hozzá rohanjon-e, vagy a gyengélkedőre Madame Pomfreyért. De aztán lassan észbe kapott. A férfi kandallóján keresztül értesítette a gyengélkedőn Madame Pomfreyt, majd megpróbálta ugyan a férfit felrángatni legalább a kanapéra, de nem sok sikerrel. Mikor a javasasszony megérkezett, nyomában az igazgatónővel, nem törődtek Harry tiltakozásával, elzavarták vissza a toronyba.

Harry kimondhatatlanul aggódott a férfiért, de az igazgatónő szava ellen nem tehetett semmit.

Szinte egész éjjel le sem hunyta a szemét, és elhatározta, hogy már reggeli előtt elmegy a gyengélkedőre, hogy megnézze, mi van a tanárral. Mert, hogy ott fogja megtalálni, abban biztos volt.

Reggel, mikor a többiek még nem is ébredeztek, gyorsan megmosakodott, és már úton volt a gyengélkedő fele. Madame Pomfrey nem volt ott, és látta, hogy a férfi még alszik. Nagyon sápadt volt, és még így, álmában is látszott rajta, hogy milyen gyenge. Talán még lázas is. A fiú keze szinte akaratlanul indult el a férfi sápadt homloka fele, ami a várakozásának megfelelően tűzforró volt.

Az érintésére a férfi felébredt, és érezte, hogy egy kéz van homlokán, de ez a kéz nem Madame Pomfrey ismerős keze volt. Valahogy az első gondolata az volt, hogy bárcsak Harry lenne, és nem merte kinyitni a szemét, mert félt a csalódástól. De pár másodperc múlva meggyőződhetett róla, hogy valóban a fiú az, mikor Harry suttogva megszólalt.

- Kérem, tanár úr, szedje össze magát! Ne hagyjon magamra! Szükségem van önre! Jobban, mint hinné. Nem akarom elveszíteni… maradjon velem! Kérem!- aztán Harry, félve attól, hogy felébreszti a férfit, akinek szemmel láthatóan szüksége volt a pihenésre, lassan elvette a kezét, és elindult kifele. A férfi nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Egyrészt azért, mert nem tudott mit kezdeni a döbbenetével, másrészt pedig, mert tudta, hogy nagyon kellemetlen helyzetbe hozná Harryt, ha az megtudná, hogy hallotta, amit mondott.

A következő pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és Madame Pomfrey lépett be rajta.

- Jó reggelt, Harry! - köszönt a fiúnak halkan. Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy a nőt egy cseppet sem lepte meg, hogy ilyen korai órán itt találja őt a kórteremben. - Hogy van a professzor úr?

- Alszik. De azt hiszem, nagyon gyenge.

- Igen, az. De most még jobban lesz.

- Istenem, ez annyira szörnyű… - mondta a fiú teljesen magába roskadva.

- Nagyon fontos lett neked, ugye? - kérdezte kedvesen az öreg boszorkány.

- Igen. Jobban, mint gondolná, Madame Pomfrey. És jobban, mint ahogy ő gondolná.

- Ezt ne hidd, Harry. Ott van a szemedben. És azt hiszem, hogy ő is látja. Legfeljebb nem akarja látni. Az lehet. De talán megengedi magának, hogy lássa. Remélem, még időben. És akkor talán tudsz neki segíteni.

- Úgy félek, hogy nem fogja megengedni.

- Tudom. De nem szabad feladnod. Légy mellette. Nagyon sokat segítesz neki. Akkor is ha… akkor is, ha úgy dönt, mégsem marad velünk. De bízzunk abban, hogy a jelenléted az életében elég lesz ahhoz, hogy meggondolja magát.

- Nagyon szeretném, hogy így legyen.

- Én is, Harry. De most menj, mert elkésel az óráról.

- Megyek - mondta a fiú, és már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor megfordult. - Madame Pomfrey…

- Igen, Harry?

- Kérem, értesítsen, ha… ha bármi van vele.

- Úgy lesz, Harry - lépett vissza hozzá az öreg boszorkány. - De, mint mondtam, most még talpra fog állni. Menj, ha bármi van, ígérem, te tudsz róla először.

- Köszönöm - suttogta a fiú, és kilépett az ajtón.

Harry egész nap olyan volt, mint egy zombi. A barátai ötpercenként kérdezgették, hogy mi van vele, de mintha ott sem lett volna. De mivel egész nap órája volt, csak vacsora előtt tudott időt szakítani arra, hogy elrohanjon a gyengélkedőre.

Amikor azonban odaért, az ajtó előtt megtorpant. Tudta, hogy Madame Pomfrey megígérte neki, hogy azonnal szól, ha a férfi rosszabbul lenne, de még így is nagyon félt, hogy mi fogja fogadni.

Amikor belépett azonban, kissé megnyugodott. A professzor, bár hátát az ágy támlájának döntötte, ült az ágyban.

- Hogy van, tanár úr? - kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

- Erre a kérdésre nem szoktam válaszolni - mondta a másik halkan, de látva, hogy Harry valóban aggódik érte, még hozzátette. - Egyelőre megmaradok. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál Madame Pomfreynak.

- Ugyan. Ugye tudja, hogy nagyon megijesztett, tanár úr?

- Sajnálom, Harry. De tudod, mit? Kárpótlásul hagyd már el ezt a tanárurazást. Az agyamra mész vele.

- De eddig mindig maga ragaszkodott hozzá…

- Tudom. De csak addig volt értelme, míg nem vált természetessé a számodra. A tisztelet, azt hiszem, nem ezen múlik. És nem is a magázódáson. Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Én… - de nem igazán tudta, hogy zavarában mit mondjon.

- Persze, ha nem akarod, nem kell - tette hozzá a férfi, látva Harry határozatlanságát.

- Nem erről van szó - mondta gyorsan a fiú. - Csak nem hittem volna, hogy…

- Harry… mint mondtam, a tisztelet nem ezen múlik. És mi már… ennél közelebb vagyunk egymáshoz. Talán neked is könnyebb lesz úgy beszélgetni, hogy kölcsönös köztünk a tegeződés. De… persze, csak ha senki nem hallja.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr!

- Perselus - javította ki a férfi.

- Köszönöm, Perselus - mondta a fiú, de közben lesütötte a szemét. Furcsa volt neki a keresztnevén szólítani a férfit. Még gondolatban sem tette meg soha.

Hogy zavarát leplezze, inkább kérdezett valamit a férfitól. - Miért nem… szóltál tegnap, hogy nem vagy jól?

- Csak… makacs voltam és büszke, mint mindig - vallotta be töredelmesen a férfi. - De épp a kandallómhoz tartottam, hogy szóljak Madame Pomfreynak, mikor összeestem.

- Szólhattál volna nekem is. Óra után. Láttam, hogy gyenge vagy, de nem mertem rákérdezni. Féltem, hogy mérges leszel.

- Akkor sem szedem le a fejed, ha mérges vagyok. Neked már nem. De ne beszéljünk már erről ennyit. Milyen napod volt?

- Szerinted? Pocsék. Egész nap aggódtam.

- Jobban tetted volna, ha inkább figyelsz az óráidon. Nem kellene rám pazarolnod az időd. Sokkal fontosabbak a vizsgáid – mondta Perselus, de a fiú megrázta a fejét. - Dehogynem. Értem már csak néhány hónapig kell aggódnod, de a vizsgaeredményeid egy életen át elkísérnek.

- Ne beszélj így! Annyira rossz ezt hallani. Úgy fáj - mondta Harry, és két könnycsepp szökött meg a szeméből.

- Én már az elején figyelmeztettelek, hogy fájni fog. Tudtad előre. De még mindig elmehetsz. Bármikor elmehetsz, ha úgy érzed, túl sok. Mondtam azt is, hogy nem akarok fájdalmat okozni neked. Nem szeretem látni, hogy sírsz - lassan közelebb ült a fiúhoz. - Ne sírj Harry! Egy griffendéles ne sírjon.

- De én nem akarom, hogy meghalj! Azt akarom, hogy maradj velem!

A férfi nagyot sóhajtott. - Azt is mondtam már, hogy nem történhet minden úgy, ahogy te akarod.

- Önző vagy! - vágta oda neki a fiú, miközben még mindig a könnyeivel küszködött.

- Lehet. De eddig ezt senki nem vetette a szememre. És semmivel sem vagyok önzőbb, mint te - a fiú felkapta a fejét és ránézett. - Gondolj csak bele, Harry… te ragaszkodsz ahhoz, amit te akarsz, én pedig ahhoz, amit én akarok.

- De miért akarsz meghalni?

- Ezt már olyan sokszor elmondtam neked. Most nincs kedvem elismételni - mondta halkan, szinte gyengéden a fiúnak, aki megint sírva fakadt. - Harry… Gyere ide! - sóhajtott, és gyengéden átkarolta a vállát. Harry úgy simult bele az ölelésébe, mintha az élete múlna rajta. A férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, és csak zokogott, hosszú ideig, megállíthatatlanul.

Amikor a fiú sírása némileg csillapodott, a férfi adott egy puszit a homlokára. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért tette, egy pillanatra meg is dermedt a saját tettétől. Félt, hogy a fiú most majd elhúzódik, és megütközve néz rá, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

Amikor végül Harry kissé mégis elhúzódott, csak azért tette, hogy tekintetével megkereshesse a férfi szemét.

- Tehetek valamit, hogy meggondold magad? Ha van bármi… kérlek, mondd meg!

A bájitalmester gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, egy pillanatra mintha egy törékeny reménysugár jelent volna meg a szemében, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét.

Harry látta a férfi szemében a szikrát, tudta, hogy mit jelent, de a néma elutasításból azt is megértette, hogy a férfi nem engedi meg magának, hogy higgyen abban, hogy érdemes lenne életben maradnia. Csüggedten újra a vállára hajtotta a fejét, de már nem sírt. Úgy tűnt, mára elfogytak a könnyei.

Perselus megsimogatta a haját, és így suttogta a fülébe. - Engedj el, Harry! Kérlek! Mindkettőnknek így lesz a legjobb.

A fiú megint elhúzódott kissé, hogy megint a férfi szemébe nézhessen. - Ugye ezt te sem hiszed komolyan?

- Harry…

- Hát nem érted? Én… - de nem tudta befejezni, amit mondani akart, mert a férfi megint a szájára téve a kezét, elhallgattatta.

- Harry, ne mondj olyat, amit reggelre megbánsz!

A fiú megfogta a kezét, és elhúzta a szájától. - Azt bánnám meg, ha most nem mondanám ki. Szeretlek! - egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, fogalma sem volt, hogy a férfi hogy fog reagálni a vallomására. Maga sem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, hogy mikor fogalmazta meg magában először, hogy mit érez a férfi iránt, de már nem tudta magában tartani. Ki kellett mondania. Lesz, ami lesz. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, továbbra sem nézett a férfira. Mivel az nem szólt egy szót sem, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel az egy szóval mindent elvágott, ami eddig volt köztünk. Lassan el akart húzódni a férfitól. - Sajnálom, ha ezzel most megbotránkoztattalak. Én… nem akartam.

- Harry… - húzta vissza gyengéden az ölelésébe a férfi. - Nem botránkoztattál meg. Régóta látom ezt az érzést a szemedben. De én nem érdemlem meg. Nem vagyok méltó arra, hogy szeress. Nem lenne szabad.

Egy kis ideig egyikük sem szólt, majd Harry minden bátorságát összeszedve, halkan megszólalt. - Perselus…

- Igen?

- Te… semmit… nem érzel irántam?

- Harry… - sóhajtott egy nagyot Perselus. - Kérlek, ne kérd, hogy erre a kérdésre válaszoljak.

- De… miért?

- Mert minden csak még nehezebb lenne. És most menj el! Kérlek! Pihennem kell.

- Ne küldj el!

- Holnap visszajöhetsz. Megígérem.

- Nem fogsz elküldeni?

- Nem. De most nagyon fáradt vagyok.

- Szóljak Madame Pomfreynak?

- Nem, nem kell. Nincs semmi baj. Csak kimerültem.

- Rendben. Megyek.

- Harry… holnap kérlek, inkább figyelj az óráidon, mint hogy megint butaságokon járjon a fejed.

- Ezt nem tudom neked megígérni.

- Valahogy sejtettem - mondta Perselus, miközben visszafeküdt a párnáira.

Harry gyengéden betakarta. - Holnap este itt leszek.

Perselusnak már csak annyi ereje volt, hogy bólintson, majd lehunyta a szemét. Harry még pár pillanatig nézte őt, majd csendben kiment a szobából.

Ha Harry előző éjjel nem sokat aludt, akkor ma éjjel még annyit sem. Egy pillanatig sem bánta meg, hogy felfedte a férfi előtt az érzéseit, de abban nem volt biztos, hogy a férfi hogy fogja lereagálni a dolgot. Valójában sosem reménykedett benne, hogy a legkisebb viszonzásra is találhat, de már nem tudta tovább magában tartani ezt a dolgot. És bízott benne, hogy az őszinteségével talán segíthet a férfinak, hogy megváltoztassa a döntését.

Mikor másnap reggel Perselus felébredt, nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy ez a tegnap esti beszélgetés tényleg megtörtént. Aztán lassan a fiú minden szava emlékezetébe idéződött. Nem tudott - vagy talán nem mert - egyelőre mit kezdeni vele. Napok, talán hetek óta érezte, hogy Harry egyre jobban vonzódik hozzá, és időnként az ő lelkében is megmoccant valami. De ezt a valamit nem engedte felszínre emelkedni. Nem akart semmi bíztatást mutatni a fiú fele, mert tudta, hogy ezzel csak még nehezebbé tenné az elszakadásukat. Hiába igyekezett tagadni önmaga előtt, számára is fontos lett már Harry. Sokkal fontosabb, mint valaha képzelte. Alig várta mindig azt a néhány percet, esetleg egy-két órát, amit együtt tölthetnek. De ennek ellenére soha nem próbált meg közeledni felé. Hiszen a fiú a diákja, és különben is… olyan fiatal még, olyan ártatlan. És különben is, egy kedves lányt kellene keresnie maga mellé, és nem egy ilyen hülyeséggel elszúrni az életét. Mert ugyan mit tudna neki ő adni? Semmit. Hisz hiába nyerték meg a háborút, az ő élete nem sok mindenben változott. Visszavonultan élt a kis pincéjében, a könyveivel, és a bájitalaival. Harrynek nem erre van szüksége. Hanem a szabadságára… a barátaira…

Ezzel a töprengéssel ment el a napja. Ebédidőben Madame Pomfrey hozott neki némi ennivalót, ezzel kizökkentve a gondolataiból. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy odakint szakad az eső. Vajon mióta eshet? Valószínűleg órák óta. Nem bánta. Az eső áztatta táj hangulata körülbelül olyan volt, mint a sajátja. Hosszú ideig csak nézte az ágyából az esőt, aztán egyszer csak felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált.

Mindeközben Harrynek megint egy pocsék napot kellett túlélnie. Hermione megint próbálta minden percét tanulásra beosztani, még az estéjét is. A fiú napközben többször is elmondta neki, hogy este nem marad velük tanulni, de úgy tűnik, nem vette komolyan. Most, hogy vacsora után szemtől szemben állt vele a klubhelyiségben, a lánynak szikrát szórtak a szemei.

- Úgy! Szóval tényleg feltett szándékod, hogy elmész.

- Hermione, a nap folyamán csak tízszer mondtam neked, hogy vacsora után nem érek rá. Dolgom van. Fontos.

- Nem lehet annyira fontos, mint hogy rendesen felkészülj a vizsgáidra.

- Magadból indulsz ki? Sajnállak Hermione. Lehet, hogy a te életedben nincs fontosabb, mint magolni, de jobb lenne, ha tudomásul vennéd, hogy másoknak van. És, most ha megbocsátasz… - és ezzel otthagyta a lányt, aki teljesen leforrázva nézte, ahogy kimászik a portréjukon.

Mikor odaért a gyengélkedő ajtajához, már nem csak a férfi egészségi állapota miatt aggódott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Perselus ígérete ellenére nem fogja-e elzavarni amiatt, amit tegnap mondott neki. Talán tegnap csak túl gyenge volt, hogy jól legorombítsa a hülyeségéért, de azóta összeszedte magát.

Mikor elég bátorságot gyűjtött, végül mégis belépett az ajtón. Perselust az ablakban állva találta, ahogy a szürke, márciusi esőt nézi.

A férfi már csaknem egy órája ott állt, kedvét lelte a szakadó esőben. Mikor hallotta az ajtót nyílni, nem fordult hátra. Nem volt kedve elfordítani a tekintetét a szürke esőcseppektől. Amúgy pedig tökéletesen tudta, hogy Harry az érkező. Már a folyosón közeledve megérezte a jelenlétét. Nem volt ez a dolog teljesen szokatlan neki, de Harry esetében még nem tapasztalta.

A fiú megérzett valamit a bájitalmester hangulatából, ezért nem szólalt meg, míg egészen oda nem ért mellé. Végül csak annyit mondott: - Nem kellene kimerítened magad. - de Perselus csak megrázta a fejét, és most éppen az ablakon koppanó esőcseppeket figyelte. Harry nem akarta megtörni a férfi romantikusan melankólikusnak tűnő hangulatát, ezért csak közelebb lépett hozzá, óvatosan megsimogatta a hátát, és ő is az esőt kezdte figyelni. Perselus egy pillanatra megdermedt az érintéstől, de aztán mégsem húzódott el. Egy idő után Harry a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét. Őt is hatalmába kerítette valami gyengéd, melankolikus érzés, ahogy a szűnni nem akaró eső áztatta a kastély parkját.

- Ez az eső olyan - szólalt meg végül -, mintha megtisztítaná a gondolataimat.

A férfi kissé elhúzódott tőle, és ránézett. - Hát még mindig nem jöttél rá, Harry? Ez az okklumencia lényege. Hónapokon keresztül próbáltam megtanítani neked azt, hogy ürítsd ki az elméd. Sosem értetted, hogy mire gondolok. Most, hogy az esőre koncentrálsz, engeded átfolyni magadon, engeded, hogy kitöltse a teljes tudatodat, ezzel eléred azt, hogy minden mást kiszorítson a gondolataid közül. Nem marad más, csak az eső, és az érzés, amit okoz. Ha most megpróbálnék belelátni a gondolataidba, csak ezt találnám.

A fiú hallgatta, amit mondott, és tudta, hogy teljesen igaza van. De a végén már nem csak a férfi mondanivalójára figyelt fel, hanem a hangjára is. Ez most nem az a fáradt, és kimerült hang volt, amit az utóbbi időben megszokott a férfitól. Mintha sokkal erősebb lett volna, mintha visszatért volna valami a régi erejéből. Harry felnézett rá, és valóban ezt látta. Mintha nyoma sem lett volna a betegségének, amit még egy negyed órával ezelőtt is ott látott az arcán.

- Most jobban vagyok - válaszolt a férfi a kimondatlan kérdésre. - Talán csak addig, míg esik ez az eső.

- Akkor azt kívánom, bárcsak örökké esne! - suttogta a fiú.

- Az emberek hamar beleőrülnének - válaszolt Perselus egy lemondó mosollyal, és gyengéden átkarolta a fiú vállát. - És amúgy is azt hiszem, reggelre eláll. Szép napos időre fogunk ébredni. A levegő tiszta lesz és békés.

- Te pedig megint gyenge leszel.

- Talán nem. Talán egy kis ideig meg tudom őrizni ezt az esőt itt belül. De ez most egy ritka adomány.

- Nem, ez nem az esőről szól - mondta elgondolkodva a fiú. - Hanem arról, hogy megengedted magadnak, hogy érezz.

- Valószínűleg igazad van - mondta ugyancsak elgondolkodva Perselus.

- Ezt mondd még egyszer!

- Eszemben sincs - mondta a bájitalmester, és a szája sarkában ott bujkált egy szabad szemmel nem is látható mosoly. De Harry észrevette ezt, és tudta, hogy ez mekkora kincs. Amióta csak ismerte a férfit, nem látta mosolyogni. A felismeréstől, és a látványtól megcsuklott volna a lába, ha a férfi nem tartja meg erősen.

- Nem ülünk le? - kérdezte egy idő után.

- Én még szeretnék maradni egy kicsit - válaszolt Perselus. - De te nyugodtan ülj le.

- Nem, itt maradok veled.

- Nem fogok elszökni, Harry. Most nem. Csak jól esik most itt állni.

Harry bólintott, és visszafordultak az ablak fele. Még egy negyedórai ácsorgás után azonban Perselus is úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lenne letelepedniük.

Épp elengedte a fiú vállát, és el akart fordulni az ablaktól, amikor Madame Pomfrey belépett. Azt ugyan már nem láthatta, hogy az előbb még átkarolta a fiút, de még most is elég közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy az öreg javasasszonynak feltűnjön. De nem szólt semmit, csak egy apró mosollyal az arcán hozta be a betege esti teáját.

- Látom, jobban vagy - mondta neki. - Azért szeretném, ha ezt meginnád - nyújtotta a férfinak a bögrét, aki szó nélkül átvette tőle. Madame Pomfrey Harryhez fordult. - Azért vigyázz rá! Ez az állapot, ha az alapja nem elég stabil, elég törékeny lehet. Ezt ő is tudja, még akkor is, ha nem vallja be.

- Úgy lesz, Madame Pomfrey - mondta neki a fiú. A boszorkány bólintott, és kiment a teremből. Ezután a bájitalmester visszasétált az ágyához, leült a szélére, és belekortyolt a teájába.

- Ritka rossz ez a förmedvény - mondta egy fintorral, majd letette a bögréjét a szekrényére.

- De Madame Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy meg kell innod! - mondta Harry, aki még mindig az ablaknál állva figyelte a másikat.

- Meg is fogom, ne aggódj - mondta még mindig fintorogva a férfi. - Gyere, ülj ide mellém.

Harry lassan elindult az ágy felé, és letelepedett a szélére, egész közel Perselushoz. Látta, érezte, hogy a férfi a tegnap estéről szeretne beszélni, csak nem tudja, hogy fogjon hozzá. Úgy egy percnyi hallgatás után végül Harry úgy döntött, megelőzi.

- Nagyon haragudtál rám tegnap este?

- Nem, Harry. Erőm sem lett volna, de nem is állt szándékomban. De… amit mondtál…

- Komolyan gondoltam.

- Tudom.

- Válaszolsz a kérdésemre?

Perselus csak megrázta a fejét. - Semmi értelme.

- Szóval kevés vagyok ahhoz, hogy miattam életben maradj - mondta a fiú lehajtott fejjel. Fájt neki, hogy így van. Ha már viszonzásra nem találhatnak az érzései, legalább annyit elérhetne, hogy a férfi életben maradjon.

- Harry…

- Ne! Ne mondj semmit. Gyűlölöm, ha vígasztalnak. Amúgy pedig sejthettem volna, hogy így lesz. Én… mindenkinek kevés vagyok.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Te, aki megmentetted az egész varázsvilágot…

- Hát te sem érted, hogy az nem ugyanaz? - robbant ki a fiúból a feszültség. - Nem a hősről beszélek, akinek mindenki ismer. Magamról beszélek… az egyszerű kölyökről, aki nem vágyik másra, csak hogy szeressék. Nem kell neki sem a dicsőség, sem a hírnév, csak néhány barát, és valaki, aki igazán szereti.

- De vannak barátaid…

Harry dühösen fújt egyet. - Figyeltél arra, amit a múltkor mondtam? Ez már a múlté. Annak örülnek, ha nem lógok a nyakukon. Ha ott vagyok, szinte percenként látom, hogy kínos pillantásokat váltanak, hogy mikor tűnök már el a fenébe.

- És a Weasly lány? A háború előtt vele voltál.

- Ginny? Kedves volt, aranyos, de nem voltam belé szerelmes. És a háború után hamarosan rájöttem, hogy ő is csak villogni akar velem. Felvágni a barátnői előtt.

- Sajnálom.

- Én nem. Mindegy. Ez már elmúlt. És a lényegen nem változtat.

- És honnan tudod, hogy ha esetleg én… hogy én nem emiatt? Hogy a nagy hős fényében sütkérezzek?

- Onnan, hogy te magad is hős vagy. Nincs szükséged az én fényemre.

- Azért ezt kevesen látják így. Mondhatni egy kezemen megszámolom. Vagy egy ujjamon.

- Perselus… tudom, hogy valamit te is érzel - mondta bátortalanul Harry. - De nem tudom, hogy ez milyen mélységű… nem engeded látnom. Ha csak a barátságomat fogadod el, akkor azt adom neked. De hidd el, egy barátságért is érdemes élni.

- Nem tudom, hogy elég lenne-e ahhoz, hogy újra szembeszálljak a világgal.

- Már nem kell szembeszállnod a világgal.

- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan… akármi történt is a háború végén, az emberek nem azt látják, Harry. Hanem a múltamat… amiket régen tettem… azt, hogy megöltem Dumbledore-t… és a Jegyet a karomon.

- De hisz már alig látszik - mondta Harry, hisz az elmúlt napokban többször is meggyőződhetett róla, hogy a bájitalmester bal karján a Sötét Jegy már csak halvány körvonalaiban látható.

- Nem ez a lényeg, te is tudod.

- Nem, Perselus, nem tudom. Én csak azt látom, hogy a világgal akarsz szembefordulni, pedig a gátak, a kétségek, a bizalmatlanság benned vannak. Önmagadat kellene legyőznöd, és nem a világot. És én bármit megtennék, hogy segítsek. De ahhoz az kell, hogy engedd.

- Ez hülyeség! - mondta a bájitalmester, aki legbelül magában tudta, hogy a fiúnak tökéletesen igaza van. De még képtelen volt ezt beismerni. Még nem.

- Amíg így látod, addig tehetetlen vagyok - mondta Harry. - De kérlek, azért gondolkodj el azon, amiket mondtam.

A férfi bólintott, és egy darabig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Végül megint Harry volt az, aki megtörte a csendet. - Ha a barátságom kevés ahhoz, hogy szembeszállj érte a világgal, akkor fogadd el a szerelmem! - kérte szinte suttogva a férfit. - Vagy ez teljességgel lehetetlen? - tette fel a kérdést, ami már percek óta fojtogatta. Perselus egy hosszú pillanatig nézett a szemébe, majd nagyon lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, ajka végtelenül finoman ért a fiúéhoz, meghagyva neki a lehetőséget, hogy elhúzódjon, de nem tette. Félénken és bátortalanul viszonozta a bájitalmester csókját, ami csak néhány másodpercig tartott. Amikor Perselus kissé elhúzódott, suttogva megszólalt.

- Ez elég válasz a kérdésedre?

- Igen - sóhajtotta még mindig lehunyt szemmel a fiú.

- Jól van. Akkor most menj szépen vissza a szobádba. Szeretnék pihenni egy kicsit.

- De… - Harry tudta, hogy a férfi most egyáltalán nem kimerült. De mikor a szemébe nézett, megtalálta az igazi okot. Az elmúlt néhány perc inkább érzelmileg készítette ki, és most idő kellett neki, hogy átlássa a saját gondolatait. - Megyek.

- Holnap este várlak.

- Itt leszek. Aludj jól!

- Te is, Harry - köszönt el a fiútól, majd még egy darabig nézett az utána becsukódó ajtóra. Még mindig nem értette az egész helyzetet. Mi a fenét akar Harrytől? Hiszen még szinte gyerek. De mélyen belül már tudta, hogy elveszett. Az a csók… még ha csak egy röpke érintés volt is… teljesen megszédítette. Elfeküdt az ágyon, lehunyta a szemét, és végiggondolta az egész beszélgetését a fiúval. Lehet, hogy valóban lenne értelme? Meg kellene próbálnia hinni a szavaiban? De mi van, ha… ha Harry csak megsajnálta? Ha csak azt szeretné elérni, hogy életben maradjon? De a szemében valami egészen mást látott.

Mikor Harry kilépett az ajtón, pont szembetalálkozott az irodájából épp kilépő Madame Pomfreyval.

- Á, Harry! Hogy van Perselus? - kérdezte. Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött. Így még sosem tette fel a kérdést. Vajon sejt valamit?

- Azt hiszem, egy kicsit felzaklattam. De fizikailag jól van.

- Ez a lényeg. Az, hogy felbolygattad az érzelmeit, talán még hasznára is válhat.

- Gondolja, Madame Pomfrey?

- Biztos vagyok benne. De most menj. Késő van, neked is ideje ágyba kerülnöd.

Harry jó éjt kívánt a nőnek, és elindult a griffendél torony fele. Madame Pomfrey még jó darabig nézett utána. Remélte, hogy ez a dolog, amivel Harry felzaklatta a betegét, elég erős ahhoz, hogy kirángassa a férfit a fásultságából, és adjon neki egy kis reményt az életre.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry másnap rájött, hogy Hermioneval kapcsolatban este valószínűleg túllőtt a célon, mert a lány reggel még a köszönését sem fogadta. Harryt azonban nem túlságosan zavarta a dolog, hisz mostanában amúgy sem sokat foglalkoztak egymással. A délelőtti órái gyorsan elteltek, és most már valamelyest figyelni is tudott.

Ebéd előtt - vagy helyett? - Harry elrohant a gyengélkedőre. Valahogy olyan érzése volt, hogy oda kell mennie. Ahogy minden lassítás nélkül berontott az ajtón, Perselus, aki most is az ablaknál állt, meglepve kapta hátra a fejét. Most is érezte ugyan közeledni a fiút, de az a lendület, ahogy berontott, meglepte.

- Harry, valami baj van?

- Nem… nem tudom. Olyan volt, mintha… ide kellett jönnöm hozzád.

- Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy szólnom kellene neked valahogy, hogy este már ne itt keress. Talán ezt érezted meg. Túl erősen gondoltam rád.

- Ez lehet?

- Miért ne lehetne? Azt hiszem… elég közel kerültünk egymáshoz ahhoz, hogy megérezhesd.

- Azt hiszem, igazad van - mondta Harry, ahogy lassan odasétált a férfihoz, de egy lépésre tőle megállt.

Valamiért nem merte megtenni ezt az utolsó lépést. Csak néztek egymás szemébe, és érezték, ahogy szinte szikrázik közöttük a levegő. Végül Perselus volt az, aki megszüntette köztük a távolságot. Megtette a fiú helyett azt az utolsó lépést, de közben éjsötét szemét egyetlen pillanatra sem vette le a fiú smaragdzöld szeméről. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta a arcát, majd hüvelykujjával végigsimította az ajkát. Ezután lassan magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Csókja végtelenül óvatos, és gyengéd volt. Még mindig meg akarta hagyni a neki a lehetőséget, hogy elhúzódjon, ha akar. Harrynek azonban esze ágába sem volt. Úgy olvadt el a bájitalmester csókjától, mint az utolsó márciusi hó a napsugaraktól. Perselus először csak finoman ízlelgette a száját, majd amikor Harry ajka remegve szétnyílt, érzéki táncba hívta a nyelvét. Amikor hosszú percek múlva szétváltak, Perselus megint a szemét kereste, de abban nem látott mást, mint a boldogság éledező csíráit. Reményt, hogy talán a férfi végre beadja a derekát, és viszonozza a közeledését.

A fiú pár pillanatig engedte Perselusnak, hogy fürkészőn nézzen a szemébe, de aztán inkább hozzábújt, és átölelte. Perselus viszonozta az ölelését, és pár percig csak álltak, élvezve egymás közelségét. Végül a férfin mégiscsak erőt vett a kötelességtudata. Finoman megsimogatta a fiú haját, és megszólalt. - Menned kellene órára.

- Nincs kedvem - mondta a fiú meg sem mozdulva.

- Ez nem kérdés volt. És különben is... ebédeltél egyáltalán? - Harry csak nemet intett a fejével. - Adok én neked… ilyeneket csinálsz… a végén kihúzod a gyufát, és elfenekellek, mint egy gyereket.

A fiú felnézett, és Perselus huncut szikrákat vélt felfedezni a szemében.

- Ha ezt akarod elérni, a legjobb úton haladsz - mondta neki. - Most pedig indíts. - tolta el magától szelíden. - Este már otthon találsz. Már ha el tudsz szabadulni mindentudó kisasszonytól - Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú arcán egy árnyék suhan át. - Történt valami, Harry?

- Tegnap este összevesztem Hermionéval. Nem akart elengedni. Mindenáron ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a hülye mágiatörténetet tanuljam. Pedig napközben ezerszer mondtam neki, hogy nem érek rá. Azóta nem áll szóba velem.

- Gondolom nem a legfinomabb formában közölted vele a dolgokat.

- Próbáltam úgy is, de nem hatotta meg. Kénytelen voltam kicsit odamondogatni neki.

- Ez a hozzáállásod gyanúsan mardekáros. Máris rossz hatással vagyok rád.

- Dehogy. Csak kihozott a sodromból. Majd megnyugszik.

- Remélem. Ahogy téged ismerlek, rajta kívül senki nem tud rávenni, hogy tanulj.

- Neked sikerülne.

- Nekem több eszköz van a kezemben, mint neki.

- Már régóta nem élsz a több eszközöddel.

- Igaz. De azért ne feszegesd a határaidat. Egyelőre a tanárod is vagyok.

- Is? - kérdezte a fiú felvonva az egyik szemöldökét.

- Is - válaszolt a férfi minden további magyarázat nélkül. - És most tünés ebédelni, mert tényleg elkésel.

- Már így is-úgy is elkések - mondta a fiú, de látta, hogy Perselus szemében már egy kicsit komolyan bosszús szikra villan, úgyhogy inkább behúzta a nyakát. - Jól van, megyek már. Akkor este átmehetek hozzád?

- Persze. Várlak.

Harry bólintott, és elindult kifele. Az ajtónál még valami eszébe jutott, és visszafordult.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha inkább elkísérnélek?

- Most jól vagyok, Harry. Lehet, hogy lesz még elég lehetőséged kísérgetni. Menj! Este találkozunk.

- Rendben - mondta a fiú, és most már tényleg elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Mikor elindult az órájára, azon gondolkodott, hogy valahogy ki kéne békítenie Hermionét, de aztán rájött arra, hogy akkor ma este végképp nem tudna leszabadulni tőle. Márpedig feltett szándéka volt ma Perselussal tölteni az estéjét. A délutáni három órája már viszonylagos nyugalomban telt, az pedig, hogy a vacsoránál már látta Perselus a tanári asztalnál, végképp megnyugtatta. Vacsora közben csak egyszer találkozott a pillantásuk. Egyikük sem szerette volna, hogy feleslegesen magukra vonják a figyelmet.

Vacsora után még Harry visszament a toronyba, hogy lepakolja a cuccait, amit eddig nem volt ideje megtenni, aztán Hermione szúrós pillantásától kísérve elhagyta a klubhelyiséget.

Maga sem tudta miért, de mielőtt bekopogott a bájitalmester ajtaján, érzett egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanságot. De aztán összeszedte magát. Tudta, hogy ha ezen a világon másban nem is, de a férfiban megbízhat. Perselus maga nyitott ajtót a kopogásra, holott ez máskor nem volt szokása. Most is a szokásos fekete nadrág és szürke ing volt rajta. Harry már megszokta, hogy itthon ez a standard viselete. Amilyen furcsa volt neki első alkalommal, most már ugyanúgy hozzá tartozott, mint az állandó morgós stílusa.

Mikor a férfi becsukta Harry mögött az ajtót, azonnal megérezte ezt a pillanatnyi bizonytalanságot, ami a fiút elöntötte.

- Mi a baj, Harry?

- Semmi - mondta a fiú azonnal. Talán túl gyorsan is, és ez nem tetszett a férfinak. Harry látta, hogy nem győzte meg a másikat, ezért hozzátette. - Tényleg - megsimogatta a férfi karját, és elindult a kanapé felé. A férfi utánament, és leült mellé.

- Milyen napod volt?

- Tűrhető. De azért hiányzott az ebéd - mondta Harry egy cinkos mosollyal.

- Hát legalább máskor majd meggondolod, hogy hozzám futkosol, vagy ebédelni.

- Nem hinném, hogy máskor máshogy fogok dönteni - Perselus sóhaját hallva még hozzátette - Tudom, tudom, szentimentális bolond vagyok.

- Te mondtad. Kérsz egy teát? - a fiú nemet intett. - Valami ütősebbet? - kérdezte a férfi, holott tudta, hogy hozzá hasonlóan a fiú inkább kerüli az alkoholt.

- Nem, köszönöm. Bár lehet, hogy rám férne.

Ettől a beszólástól a férfi elkezdte kapizsgálni, hogy mi a fene baja lehet a Harrynek. Magában elmosolyodott, mielőtt megszólalt. - Harry, sokszor mondtam neked, hogy hatalmas szamár vagy, és erre most sem cáfolsz rá.

- Mi van? - kapta fel a fejét a fiú.

- Már amikor beléptél az ajtón, éreztem, hogy valami nem stimmel, de nem jöttem rá, hogy mi. Te komolyan attól félsz, hogy már ma este letámadlak, és berángatlak az ágyamba?

- Nem félek - mondta halkan a fiú. Tulajdonképpen maga sem értette, hogy mi ez a bizonytalanság benne. Szerette a férfit, és kívánta is. -, csak…

- Jobb, ha tőlem tudod, nem állt szándékomban, hogy ma este átlépjük az eddigi határainkat. Azt hiszem, vannak dolgok, amiket mindkettőnknek fel kell dolgozni. És ehhez idő kell.

- Tényleg nem szeretnél…

- Nem szeretnék? Dehogynem szeretnék. Semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint téged csókolni, simogatni és kényeztetni egész este. De a szemedben ott van, hogy még nincs itt az ideje.

- De én…

- Cssssss… ezzel nem az érzéseid komolyságát vontam kétségbe. Csak azt mondtam, hogy még nem szabad az ágyamba rángassalak.

A fiú egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült, de csak azért, hogy az előbbi érzés helyét átvegye egy másik aggály. Mi van, ha a férfi azt fogja hinni, hogy nem is szereti, csak, mert még nem akar lefeküdni vele? Perselus megérezte a vívódást a fiúban, ezért megfogta a kezét.

- Figyelj, Harry…

- Perselus, én nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, hogy…

- Harry…

- Hadd mondjam már ki! - csattant fel a fiú. - A fenébe is…

A bájitalmester felvonta egyik szemöldökét, de magában megint csak mosolygott. Látta a fiú vívódását, de tisztában volt azzal is, hogy butaságokon rágódik.

- Mondd!

A fiú még pár pillanatig megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, majd bizonytalanul elkezdte.

- Perselus, én szeretlek téged. És… és… kívánlak is… tényleg… de… én még nem… még soha… nem voltam senkivel, és…

A férfi sóhajtott, és közbeszólt. - Ha ezt a monológot végig akarom hallgatni, akkor reggel innen mész az első órádra, és még nem értél a végére. És ahogy az eddigi dadogásodat hallgatom, semmi újat nem akarsz nekem mondani.

- Tényleg? - nézett rá a fiú meglepődve.

- Tényleg. De menjünk csak szépen sorban. Azt mondtad, hogy szeretsz. Ez az érzés már régóta ott van a szemedben. Le sem tudnád tagadni. Az, hogy kívánsz, ott van a csókodban. És az, hogy még szűz vagy… nos, az is benne van a csókodban.

- De azt már…

- Harry… lopott csókok, egy kislánnyal, aki szintén veled csókolózik először… ott van a bátortalanságodban, a bizonytalanságodban - a fiú szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét. - Ne, Harry… nézz rám! Nincs ezzel semmi baj. Sőt… ha megengeded nekem… én bevezetlek ebbe a csodába. De ahhoz két dolog kell. Az egyik, hogy bízz bennem. De a másik még fontosabb. Azt szeretném kérni, hogy ha bármi olyat teszek… vagy mondok, ami neked nem esik jól… amire még nem állsz készen… azonnal állíts le. Bármikor. Mit szólsz?

A fiú nem tudott megszólalni, de Perselus a tekintetében ott látta a választ

- Jól van. Gyere ide! - mondta, magához húzta a fiút és átölelte. Harry hozzábújt, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. A férfi egy kis ideig megnyugtatóan simogatta a hátát. Majd újra megszólalt.

- El tudod mondani, hogy mitől félsz? Vagy beszélgessünk inkább valami másról? - egy kis ideig várt, de a fiú nem tudott neki válaszolni, ezért ő folytatta. - Semmi baj. Akkor beszéljünk valami másról. Kibékültetek Hermionéval?

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Akkor nem tudtam volna eljönni hozzád. Biztos tanulnom kéne.

- Nem szeretném, hogy miattam haragban legyél a barátaiddal. Beszélj Hermionéval.

- De nem mondhatom el neki. És… úgysem értené meg, hogy valakinek lehetnek fontosabb dolgok az életében, mint a tanulás.

- Ha ezt vágtad a fejéhez, nem csodálom, hogy nem áll szóba veled. Beszélj vele!

- De akkor mindig befog este tanulni - nyafogott a fiú.

- Ami nem válik hátrányodra, igaz?

- De… akkor…

- Ha gondolod, velem is tanulhatsz. De attól még nem kell megbántanod a barátaidat. És a tanulást így se-úgy se kerülheted ki.

- Majd beszélek vele. De tudsz majd velem tanulni? Egyáltalán most hogy vagy? - emelte fel a fejét a fiú. Az elmúlt két napban annyira lefoglalták a saját gondjai, hogy eszébe sem jutott megkérdezni a férfit, hogy van. Bizonytalanul nézett Perselusra. - És egyáltalán… meg akarsz még halni?

A férfi arcán egy keserű mosoly suhant át. - Köszönöm a kérdéseidet, Harry, de egyszerre csak egyet. Pillanatnyilag jó vagyok. Nem tudom, hogy ez meddig lesz így. A jelenléted az életemben… olyan, mint a múltkori eső… de, hogy meddig hat így… erre nem tudok válaszolni. Tanulni pedig bármikor segítek, ha vagyok hozzá elég jól.

- Az utolsó kérdésemet meg sem hallottad, igaz?

- De igen. Csak jelen pillanatban nem tudok rá válaszolni.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy legalább elgondolkodtál. Ez nekem elég - mondta a fiú, és visszabújt a férfi vállára. Vagy fél óráig ültek így mozdulatlanul, és Harry a megnyugvástól, és a szerelme közelségében talált békétől elszunnyadt. Perselus észrevette a békés szuszogásából, hogy a fiú alszik, és egy röpke mosollyal nyugtázta a tényt. Maga is próbált valamelyest ellazulni. Fejét hátradöntötte a kanapé támlájára, és lehunyta a szemét. Csak hallgatta Harry egyenletes légzését, és élvezte, ahogy a karjaiban tartja. Tisztában volt vele, hogy mióta ő most másodszor is a gyengélkedőre került, a fiú valószínűleg nem sokat aludt, így nem volt szíve felébreszteni. Ahogy azonban múlt az idő, belátta, hogy Harrynek is jobb lenne, ha az ágyában aludna. Vagy az övében… Adott egy finom puszit a homlokára, amitől a fiú azonnal felriadt.

- Elaludtam. Ne haragudj!

- Eszemben sincs. Sőt, nagyon szívesen felajánlanám, hogy aludj itt velem, de a szobatársaidnak valószínűleg feltűnne a dolog.

- Valószínű. De igazából nem érdekel.

- Tudom. De mégis jobb lenne, ha most szépen visszamennél.

- Elküldesz?

- Persze. Miért mit gondoltál, hagyom, hogy itt lebzselj éjjel-nappal? - kérdezte a férfi némi szarkasztikus humorral.

Harry elmosolyodott, mikor ezt észrevette. - Ez a minimum, amit elvárok.

- Adok én neked minimumot, mindjárt, ha nem indulsz el azonnal a szobádba! - mondta a férfi a szája sarkában azzal a Harry által már olyan jól ismert apró mosollyal.

- Márpedig nem indulok. Előtte kérek tőled valamit.

- Ejnye… de magabiztos lettél hirtelen. És azt is elárulod, hogy mit szeretnél?

- Persze - mondta a fiú, és odahajolt Perselushoz, és bizonytalanul megcsókolta. A férfi pár másodpercig hagyta, majd átvette az irányítást. Nyelvével lassan végignyalta a fiú száját, mire az kinyílt, utat engedve a kíváncsi betolakodónak. Perselus, miután megkapta az engedélyt, elmélyítette a csókot, felfedezte a másik szájának minden szegletét, majd táncba vitte a fiú nyelvét is. Mielőtt azonban túlságosan felkorbácsolta volna mindkettejükben a szenvedélyt, elszakította magát tőle.

- Most menj, Harry!

- De én szeretnék veled maradni!

- Talán majd holnap.

- Perselus…

A férfi elfojtott egy mosolyt. - Holnap maradhatsz. Megígérem. De most tünés.

Harry nem értette pontosan a férfi mosolyát, de gyanította, hogy leginkább csak az idegeit akarja húzni holnap estig, a várakozással csak felkorbácsolni a vágyait. Úgy döntött belemegy a játékba, de azért tesz róla, hogy a férfinak se legyen könnyebb, mint neki.

- Rendben, elmegyek. De holnap ezért kárpótlást fogok kérni. És nem keveset. Kész vagy megadni?

Perselus azonban nem hagyta magát megzsarolni. - Én már tudom, hogy mit adok neked. És te majd eldöntöd, hogy elég kárpótlás-e - súgta a fiú fülébe. - De most menekülj! Holnap este várlak.

- Itt leszek.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. Aludj jól, Harry! - súgta még a fiú fülébe, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a forró lehelete megborzongatta a fiút.

Harry még ránézett, mint aki akar még valamit mondani, de aztán meggondolta magát. Jó éjt kívánt a férfinak, lassan felállt mellőle a kanapéról, és kiment a szobából.

Perselus vágyakozva nézett utána. Tudta, hogy csak kis híja volt, hogy ígérete ellenére itt tartja, és már ma este berángatja az ágyába. Ahogy belesimult az ölelésébe, ahogy érezte, hogy végigfut rajta a vágy… és ő maga is percről percre jobban kívánta Harryt. De tudta, hogy ma még nem lett volna túl jó ötlet. Még érezte a fiúban a feszültséget. És bár az sokat engedett azóta, hogy Harry belépett az ajtaján, azért még jelentős mennyiség volt belőle. A férfi remélte, hogy holnap estére talán elmúlik. Vagy legalább tehet valamit azért, hogy gyorsabban elmúljon.

Másnap, a legtöbb diák bosszúságára, és Harry megkönnyebbülésére, mintha visszakapták volna a régi tanárukat. Azt a Pitont, aki végig cirkálta az óráit, itt-ott megállva, és gúnyos megjegyzéseket téve az üstben fortyogó, bájitalnak nevezett förmedvényekre. Nem volt ez másként az ebéd után Harryékkel levő óráján sem. Egy-egy ilyen beszólás után, néha találkozott a tekintete Harryével, és a fiú szemében látott néhány mosolygó szikrát. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry tudja, hogy a morgása mögött nincs semmi bántó szándék, és aki magára veszi, az vessen magára. Ha durvábbra sikerült egy-egy beszólása, a fiú nem nézett fel, csak megcsóválta a fejét. A tanár ismerte ezt a reakciót már másoktól is. Azok reagáltak így, akik jól ismerték, és tudták, hogy időnként nem tud uralkodni magán. Nem sok ilyen ember volt, de azért akadt. Végül Harry mögött is megállt, figyelte egy kis ideig, ahogy dolgozik, majd megszólalt.

- Potter, ha azt most beleteszi, valószínűleg mind megtanulunk repülni - a fiú kezében megállt a kis mozsár, amiből éppen bele akarta tenni a következő hozzávalót, és a férfira nézett. - A recept szerint milyen színűnek kell lennie a bájitalnak, amikor beleteszi azt a gyökeret?

- Fűzöldnek, tanár úr.

- És a magáé milyen?

Ha ketten lettek volna, akkor simán rávágja, hogy libafos színű és szerinte nem is lesz jobb, de így csak lehajtotta a fejét, és jólnevelt diák módjára válaszolt. - Sárga, tanár úr.

- És maga szerint ennek szimplán a hozzá nem értése az oka, vagy mondjuk még kevergetnie kéne pár percig?

- Azt hiszem, az utóbbi, tanár úr - mondta a fiú, kapva a lehetőségen, hogy a férfi megint segít neki.

- Akkor most mire vár? Kérvényt nyújtsak be, vagy megmozdul még ma?

Harry szó nélkül visszafordult az üstjéhez, és minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett bosszús képet vágni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült. És ahogy a férfi mondta, két-három perc kevergetés után az üstben fortyogó trutyi pont olyan állagú és színű lett, ahogy a nagykönyvben meg volt írva. Magában megköszönte a férfinak a segítséget, és így az óra végére tökéletes bájitalt készített.

Amikor kivitte a mintát a tanári asztalra, egy pillanatra összenézett Perselusszal, és helyeslést vélt megvillanni a szemében. Alig tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt, ezért inkább gyorsan elfordult, és visszament a helyére, hogy összeszedje a cuccait. Mielőtt kiment a teremből, még egyszer visszanézett, de Perselus már a beadott házi feladataikkal volt elfoglalva. Megérezte ugyan, hogy a fiú nézi, de csak azért sem nézett fel az előtte heverő pergamenekből.

Mikor kiürült a terem, felnézett, és sóhajtott. Egy pálcaintéssel gyorsan rendet tett a teremben, de a gondolatai közben is Harry körül jártak. Amikor ott állt mögötte, alig tudta megállni, hogy közelebb lépjen hozzá, hogy megérintse. Akár csak annyit, hogy a vállára teszi a kezét. De nem tehette meg. Annyit tehetett, hogy megakadályozta a fiút, hogy elszúrja a bájitalát. És bár nem lett volna akkora katasztrófa, mint amit előrevetített, de azért nehezebb lett volna helyrehozni, mint így.

Aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe, tudta, hogy pár perc, és megérkezik a következő osztály.

Mindeközben Harrynek is a férfin járt az esze. Hálás volt neki a segítségért, holott ő is tudta, hogy nem szálltak volna el, ha beleteszi azt az izét az üstjébe, de akkor valami nagyon elcseszett löttyöt kellett volna kivinnie az óra végén, amit a férfi egy „ne is hozza ide, messziről elégtelen" beszólással jutalmazott volna. Így legalább ezt megúszta. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy milyen érzés volt, ahogy a férfi ott állt a háta mögött. Robbanni tudott volna a feszültségtől, de ez másfajta érzés volt, mint amit az évek során mindig érzett, amikor a férfi őt figyelte. Most valahogy őrülten jó érzés volt, várakozással teli, és egy fantasztikus este izgató ígéretével. De aztán lassan neki is vissza kellett térnie a valóságba, hiszen kezdődött a következő órája.

Este a vacsora után még szokás szerint visszarohant a szobájába, hogy lepakolja a cuccait. Ott találta Ront és Hermionét, de valahogy ma sem volt kedve velük beszélgetni. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a lány erőt vesz magán, és felülemelkedve a sérelmein, mégis szóba áll vele.

- Harry nem gondolod, hogy azért legalább időnként tanulnod kéne?

A fiú sóhajtott egyet, és leült az ágya szélére. - Fogok tanulni, Hermione. Megígérem. De most nem… mennem kell.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi az a fene fontos dolog, Harry, de nagyon kiforgatott magadból. Maradj inkább itt velünk. Átnézzük az asztronómia házit. Tudom, hogy nem az erősséged, és jó lenne…

- Tudod, mi lenne a jó, Hermione? - csattant fel türelmét elvesztve a fiú. - Ha békén hagynál. Megmondtam, hogy fogok tanulni, csak nem ma.

- Hagyjalak békén? Hát tudod mit, Harry? Békén hagylak. Egy életre! De felejtsd el, hogy valaha is még egyszer segítek neked. Soha többet ne gyere hozzám, ha nem tudod megírni a házidat. Lesheted, hogy mikor fogok segíteni! - a lány a végén már szinte kiabált, majd felugrott, és kirohant a szobából. Ron mérgesen nézett a barátjára.

- Harry, mi a fene van veled?

- Ron, legalább te értsd meg… neked is mindig szokott a tanulásnál jobb dolgod lenni.

- De most már tényleg közeledik a Ravasz. És bár tudom, Harry, hogy neked nem kell túl sokat tanulnod rá, de akkor sem ártana néhány dolgot átnézni.

- Tudom, Ron. De nekem azt hiszem, nem az a legjobb módszer, hogy belemászok a könyvekbe. Én jobban szeretem a gyakorlati dolgokat. Akkor is, ha ezt Hermione nem érti meg.

- Hát úgy tűnik, nem. Alaposan belemásztál a lelkébe. Ezért most haragudnom kellene rád.

- És haragszol?

- Egy kicsit igen. De valahol megértelek. De azért kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy mi az az eszméletlenül fontos dolog, ami egy ideje már kitölti az idődet.

- Ezt most nem mondhatom el, Ron.

- Nem bízol bennem?

- Nem erről van szó. Csak… mindegy, bonyolult.

- Te tudod - mondta sérdődött képet vágva a vörös hajú fiú.

- Így van - válaszolt Harry, és kijött a szobájukból.

Mikor bekopogott Perselushoz, még mindig Hermione fúriaszerű kitörése járt a fejében. Tudta, hogy most még a múltkorinál is jobban túllőtt a célon, és van esélye rá, hogy a lány tényleg soha többet ne álljon szóba vele. És bár a kapcsolatuk elég laza volt mostanában, azért eddig a lány barátságát még mindig magáénak tudhatta.

Perselus azonnal észrevette, hogy a fiút bántja valami, mikor ajtót nyitott neki.

- Mi a baj, Harry? – kérdezte, de a szólított már kezdte unni, hogy a férfi mindig ezzel a kérdéssel fogadja, de mielőtt még bosszúsan megszólalhatott volna, rájött, hogy erről nem Perselus tehet.

- Összevesztem Hermionéval - mondta egy sóhajjal, és lerogyott a férfi kanapéjára. Perselus még mindig az ajtónál állva, karba tett kézzel figyelte a figyelte a fiút.

- Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, hogy békülj ki vele, nem azt, hogy vágd haza a barátságotokat.

- Én próbáltam vele értelmesen beszélni. Komolyan. Megígértem neki, hogy fogok velük tanulni, csak nem most. És megint azzal a nyomorult asztronómiával jött. Ha tudná, hogy utálom. És különben is, nem fogom egy könyvbe temetni magam, mikor tudom, hogy vársz.

- Mondtam már neked, hogy érdekes értékrended van? - kérdezte a férfi, és leült a fiú mellé.

- Mondtad. Hullára nem érdekel - mondta durcásan Harry. - Fontosabb vagy az asztronómiánál.

- Ezt megtiszteltetésnek veszem.

- Jaj, nem úgy értettem! - mentegetőzött a fiú.

Perselus elfojtott egy halvány mosolyt. - Én sem. Ettől eltekintve milyen napod volt?

- Nem is tudom. Halványan rémlik, hogy fel akartam robbantani valamit.

- Ilyen irányú emlékeim nekem is vannak - nézett kihívóan Perselus a fiúra.

- Mi történt volna, ha beleteszem azt a cuccot?

A férfi lazán vállat vont. - Semmi. Elszúrtad volna az egész addigi munkád.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

- Ha ebből tanultál valamit, szívesen.

- Azt hiszem, ezt a bájitalt egy életre megjegyeztem - mondta egy mosollyal Harry.

- Akkor már megérte.

- Amikor mögöttem álltál…

- Igen? - kérdezte egyik szemöldökét felvonva a bájitalmester.

- Én… képtelen voltam figyelni… a bájitalra.

- Azt vettem észre.

Harry a férfi szemébe nézett. - Őrjítő érzés volt, hogy tudtam, ott állsz olyan közel, úgy szerettem volna, ha megérinthetlek, ha…

Perselus, bár a saját érzéseit hallotta a fiú szájából, le kellett egy kicsit hűtenie a lelkesedését.

- Szép is lett volna az óra kellős közepén, tizenöt szemtanú előtt.

- Tudod, hogy nem tettem volna meg - mondta a fiú bűntudatosan. - Nem hoználak kellemetlen helyzetbe. Csak jó volt eljátszadozni a gondolattal.

- Szép dolog, mondhatom. Gondolatokkal játszadozol, és közben meg a levegőbe röpíted a termemet.

- Épp most mondtad, hogy nem történt volna semmi.

- Valóban. De azért szeretném, ha máskor inkább az előtted lévő üstre figyelj. Nem minden bájital ilyen veszélytelen, mint ez.

- Akkor máskor ne állj meg így mögöttem.

- Nem hinném, hogy az oktatási módszereimbe bele kellene szólnod.

- Nem akartam. Sőt, újabban kifejezetten élvezem az oktatási módszereidet.

- Ezt azért másnak ne mondd el, mert rövid úton a bolondok házában találod magad. Nincs még egy ember a földön, aki élvezné, ha odamondogatok neki.

- Gondolod?

- Biztos vagyok benne. Kérdezd csak meg Longbottom barátodat.

- Őt miért utálod olyan nagyon?

- Utálja a fene. Kisebb gondom is nagyobb, mint őt utálni. Egyszerűen csak irritál a bénaságával. Amúgy is mindig ugrásra készen kell állnom köztetek, de ha ő ott van, akkor még ennél is fokozottabban kell figyelnem.

- Szóval szimplán csak feszült vagy.

- Játszhatunk a szavakkal, a lényegen nem változtat.

- Én nem tudom - sóhajtott a fiú -, hogyan fogom kibírni az órákat veled.

- Ha az segít, tehetek róla, hogy bosszús legyél, mint régen.

- Már nem tudsz olyat mondani, amitől olyan bosszús lennék, mint régen.

- Én is azt hiszem. De akkor szedd össze magad.

- Igyekszem. Figyelj, Perselus… muszáj egész este a mai óráról beszélgetnünk?

A férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett a fiúra, és közben alig volt képes elnyomni egy mosolyt, ami a fiú tekintete láttán felmerült benne. - Ugyan mi mást szeretne csinálni, Potter? - kérdezte kihívó hangon. Mardekáros énje valahogy nem tudta megállni, hogy ne hozza zavarba. És nem is tévedett. Harry a füle tövéig elvörösödött, és lehajtotta a fejét. De Perselus nem hagyta, hogy kitérjen a válasz elől. - Nos? Hallgatom.

- Én csak…

- Igen?

- Perselus, most direkt kínzol?

- Természetesen igen - mondta a férfi a megszokott kis mosollyal.

- Mardekáros - válaszolt a fiú egy fintorral.

- Ezzel sem mondtál újat. Szóval? Ki mered mondani, hogy mit szeretnél, griffendéles?

- Téged - suttogta a fiú. A férfi végre megengedte magának, hogy halványan ugyan, de valóban elmosolyodjon. A mosolya láttán a fiúnak elakadt a lélegzete.

- Ezt sűrűbben is csinálhatnád. Eszméletlenül jól áll neked - súgta neki, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Neked pedig a pirulás. Azt hiszem, sűrűbben foglak zavarba hozni.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét. - Mardekáros.

- Ezt már mondtad. Elmondjam neked, hogy én mit szeretnék?

Harry a férfi szemébe nézett, és ott eddig soha nem látott érzéseket látott kavarogni. Nagyot nyelt. - Mondd.

- Először is - kezdett bele Perselus egy gonosz kis mosollyal -, szeretnélek csókolni… kifulladásig. Először csak gyengéden, érzékien, aztán szenvedéllyel… szeretném már a csókommal az egekig korbácsolni a vágyaidat - látta, hogy a fiú szeme lassan lecsukódik, ahogy hallgatja, érezte, hogy a testén végigfut a vágy. Eszméletlenül szerette volna már most megcsókolni, de még kínozni akarta egy kicsit, és saját magát is. - A csók közben végigsimogatnám a gerinced… először lefele a nyakadtól egészen végig, aztán vissza… Ezután végigcsókolnám az arcod… a nyakad… azt hiszem, a nyakad nagyon érzékeny lehet… - tette hozzá, hallva, hogy a fiú mélyet sóhajt, ahogy elképzeli a dolgot. - Ezután azt hiszem, levenném a pólód, és először végigsimogatnám a tested, aztán…

- Perselus, ne kínozz, kérlek… - nyitotta ki a szemét Harry, de szinte képtelen volt megszólalni. Amikor a férfi folytatni akarta a mondandóját, a szájára tette a kezét, de az megfogta, és gyengéden elhúzta.

- Még nem fejeztem be - mondta, gyengéden belecsókolt Harry tenyerébe, és érezte, ahogy megremeg, miközben nagy levegőt vesz. - Szóval, mint mondtam, először végigsimogatnálak, aztán apró csókokkal fedezném fel a tested… lassan kigombolnám a nadrágod…

A fiú felszisszent, és kinyitotta a szemét. - Elég, Perselus… nem bírom tovább! - mondta a vágytól rekedt hangon a férfinak, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Tudta, hogy a csókja még mindig ügyetlen és béna, de most nem törődött vele, ahogy a bájitalmester sem.

Minden ellenkezés nélkül engedte át a férfinak az irányítást, amint megérezte, hogy szerelme nyelvével finoman, érzékien végigsimogatja a száját. Egy apró nyögéssel utat engedett a betolakodónak, és teljesen elgyengülve hagyta, hogy a férfi felfedezze a szájának minden apró részletét, és végül, rátaláva a nyelvére, lassú, gyengéd, óvatos játékra bíztatta őt is. Lassan Harry is ráérzett, hogy viszonozza a csókot, de azért Perselus nem engedte ki a kezéből az irányítást.

Ahogy fokozatosan elmélyítette a csókot, közben a kezét sem hagyta tétlenkedni. Először Harry arcát simogatta gyengéden, aztán ahogy a csók lassan szenvedélyesebb lett, beletúrt a hajába, ezután pedig felfedezőútra indult, bebarangolta a fiú testét, ameddig csak elért. Közelebb húzta magához, simogatta a hátát, a mellkasát, időnként letévedt a fenekére is. Észrevette, hogy az ilyen akciói után a fiú testén észrevehetően végigborzong a vágy. Ezt az információt jól elraktározta a későbbiekre. Végül elszakította magát a szájától, és a szemébe nézett. Ott azonban nem látott mást, csak azt a mindent elsöprő vágyat, amit ő maga is érzett.

- Gyere velem! - súgta vágytól rekedt hangon Harrynek. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedett neki. Mikor felálltak a kanapéról, Perselus még egyszer szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, miközben szorosan magához ölelte, és végigsimogatta a hátát. Élvezte, ahogy teljes testével hozzásimul, és persze érezte Harry ébredező férfiasságát is, ahogy a combjához nyomódik. Ezután elengedte, megfogta a kezét, és bevezette a hálószobába.

Mikor becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, tudta, hogy ez az utolsó pillanat, amikor még ép ésszel tud gondolkodni, ezért odalépett mögé. Gyengéden átölelte, érezte, ahogy Harry újra átadja magát az érintésének, de meg kellett bizonyosodnia róla, hogy a fiú is valóban szeretne vele lenni.

- Harry, mondd, tényleg szeretnéd? - kérdezte a fiút. - Tudod, nem akarlak lerohanni. Csak kimondhatatlanul kívánlak. De ha te még nem…

- Perselus… nem kell aggódnod… - mondta a fiú, miközben lassan megfordult.

- De én aggódom - mondta a bájitalmester, és Harry valóban látta ezt a szemében. - Nem szeretném, ha…

- Csssss… - Harry nem engedte neki tovább mondani, és egy csókkal belefojtott minden további aggályoskodást. Harry számára felesleges volt minden aggódás. A teste, a lelke mind-mind a férfi érintése után sóvárgott, a csókjaira vágyott, és ebben a csókban ezt a tudtára is adta.

Végre a férfiban is átszakadt az utolsó gát, és teljesen át tudta adni magát a vágyainak. Most már fékevesztett szenvedéllyel csókolta vissza a fiút, és a kezét lassan a pólója alá csúsztatta. Harry egy pillanatra elhúzódott, hogy egy nagy levegőt vehessen, ahogy megérezte Perselus forró tenyerét a bőrén. A bájitalmester nem bírta sokáig, megszabadította a párját a pólótól, de szinte azonnal újra lecsapott a szájára. Harry megpróbálta csók közben kigombolni a férfi ingét, de így nem igazán akart sikerülni. Perselus egy kicsit hátrébb húzódott, hogy teret adjon a fiú remegő kezének, de közben egy pillanatra sem vette le vágytól ködös éjfekete szemét az ő ragyogó smaragdzöld szeméről.

Ahogy Harry végzett a gombokkal, lassan, kiélvezve minden pillanatot, lesimította a ruhadarabot a férfi válláról. Ahogy a jobb sorsra érdemes anyag a padlóra került, Harry elszakította szemét a férfiétól, majd végignézett Perselus csupasz, izmos felsőtestén. Perselus lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a fiú végigsimított a mellkasán, aztán ahogy leért a derekáig, magához húzta a férfit, és újra megcsókolta. De most Perselus nem hagyta hosszúra nyúlni ezt a csókot. Az ágyhoz kormányozta őt, lassan le akarta fektetni, de Harry maga után húzta.

Egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de aztán a fiú válla fölött megtámaszkodott. Még egyszer röviden megcsókolta, de aztán a szájával másfele kezdett kalandozni. Felfedezte az arcát, a fülét, majd lefelé haladt a nyakára, körbe a kulcscsontján. Harry időnként elakadó lélegzete jelezte neki, ha különösen érzékeny területre talált. Itt aztán elidőzött kicsit, engedve a másiknak, hogy kiélvezze ezeket a pillanatokat.

Aztán lefelé indult, szájával tüzes sávot égetve a fiú bőrébe. Amikor nyelvével rátalált az egyik mellbimbójára, Harry felnyögött a gyönyörtől. Miközben a férfi a nyelvével tovább kényeztette azt a kis érzékeny területet, keze a fiú oldalát simogatta, mintegy véletlenül újra és újra letévedve a fenekéig. Harry már most magán kívül volt a gyönyörtől, pedig a tudata mélyén tudta, hogy a férfi még feléig sem jutott annak, amit elmondott, és valószínűleg a töredékéig sem annak, amit nem hagyott neki elmondani. Ahogy ebbe belegondolt, beléhasított a sóvárgás.

Még közelebb húzta magához Perselust, minden porcikáját érezni akarta. Lábaival is átölelte a csípőét, még közelebb húzva az övéhez, és ahogy Perselus merevedése az övéhez nyomódott, érezte, hogy a férfi ugyanolyan őrülten kívánja őt. De ettől a mozdulattól már a bájitalmester is felnyögött, egy pillanatra hátravetve a fejét, aztán egy nagyot sóhajtva visszatért a fiú kényeztetéséhez. Lassan újra lefelé indult, végigcsókolta a lapos hasát, egy pár pillanatig eljátszadozva a köldökénél, majd végig a nadrág széle mentén. Harry már szinte alig kapott levegőt az izgalomtól, mikor Perselus lassan kigombolta a nadrágját. Miközben pedig a férfi a cipzárjával volt elfoglalva, Harry még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Aztán Perselus lefejtette róla a nadrágot, majd felállva gyorsan megszabadulta a sajátjától is.

Lassan végigsimított a lábán felfelé, a derekát, végig az oldalán, egész fölig, végül szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Perselus lassan a fiú mellé feküdt, hogy annak teljes testét akadálytalanul bebarangolhassa a kezével a csók közben. Végül, észvesztően lassan elindult lefele, egy röpke kis ideig játszadozott a hasán, a fiú alsónadrágja szegélyén. Harry a lélegzetét visszafojtva várta a pillanatot, és mikor a férfi végre megérintette immár kőkemény férfiasságát, felnyögött, háta ívben megfeszült a gyönyörtől.

Perselus finoman simogatta, majd végül lassan felült, és lehúzta a fiúról ezt az utolsó ruhadarabot is. Visszafelé a két combjának belső felén simított végig a kezével, érezte, ahogy Harry remeg a vágytól, hogy újra megérintse a legféltettebb testrészét. A férfi most nem akarta sokáig váratni vágytól reszkető kedvesét, csupán néhány simogatás erejéig időzött el a combhajlatában, majd teljesítette a fiú kívánságát.

Először csak a tenyerét simította rá Harry férfiasságára, majd finoman rákulcsolta az ujjait, és kényeztetni kezdte, közben ráhajolt a fiú hasára csókolgatva azt. Ekkor a fiú már érezte, hogy közel a vég, és ő teljességgel megadta magát neki. Vagy egy percig még bírta, hogy Perselus ilyen örömökben részesítse, aztán a háta ívben megfeszült, két keze görcsösen belemarkolt a takaróba, ahogy a testében szétrobbant a gyönyör, és elélvezett.

Perselus néhány másodpercig nem mozdult, hagyta a fiúnak, hogy a kéj minden pillanatát kiélvezze. Aztán amikor a fiú teste elernyedt, néhány gyengéd csókkal a testén felemelkedett hozzá, és elfeküdt mellette. Felkönyökölve mellette nézte a fiú gyönyörtől kipirult arcát, majd gyengéden megsimogatta. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, elgyengülten a férfira mosolygott, és magához akarta húzni.

Perselus megfogta a kezét. - Adj néhány percet magadnak! - súgta neki, mert látta rajta, hogy most nem fog tudni megmozdulni, de az nemet intett.

Végül mégis magához húzta a férfit, aki engedett a szelíd erőszaknak. Beleolvadt Harry gyengéd, erőtlen csókjába, majd egy ravasz húzással a hátára fordult, és magára húzta a fiút. Harry az első pillanatban meglepődött, majd huncut kis szikrák villantak a szemében. Újra lecsapott a férfi szájára, majd ő is elkezdte felfedezni a testét.

Végigsimogatta minden apró részletét, csókolta, ahol érte, és ahogy Perselus is tette vele, ha különösen érzékeny pontokra talált, ott egy kicsit elidőzött. Percről percre bátrabb és magabiztosabb lett, mert Perselus nem is titkolta, hogy az érintése, a simogatása, minden csókja mennyire jólesik neki. Amikor a férfi már úgy érezte, mindjárt szétrobban, Harry lassan lehúzta róla a még mindig rajta lévő alsóját. Perselus látta, ahogy Harry beharapja az alsó ajkát, majd lassan, finoman megérintette a férfi büszkeségét. Perselus hangosan felnyögött a gyönyörtől, amit az érintés váltott ki belőle.

Harry ránézett szerelme arcára, és az azon látott gyönyörtől lassan benne is újra kezdett feléledni a vágy. Tovább simogatta a férfit, de mielőtt még eljuttathatta volna a csúcsra, egy újabb ügyes fordulattal megint Perselus került felülre. Harry egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett rá, hogy ezt vajon miért csinálta, de a férfi arcán felfedezett egy ici-pici mardekáros mosolyt.

- Ha engedted volna végigmondani, hogy mit tervezek, tudnád, hogy még nem jutottam a végére - suttogta neki a bájitalmester. A hangja végigborzongatta Harry gerincét, forró lehelete szinte égette a bőrét. Mindez az inger elég volt ahhoz, hogy éledező férfiassága rövid időn belül újra megkeményedjen.

Perselus érezte, hogy ezzel, és a szavaiban rejlő ígérettel újra sikerült teljesen felizgatnia a fiút, így lassan újra végigcsókolta a testét, és ahogy lassan elérte a fiú merevedését, gyengéden végigsimogatta, majd a nyelvével kezdte kényeztetni. Először néhányszor érzékien végignyalta, majd lassan bevette a szájába. Harry úgy érezte, hogy ilyen gyönyört már nem lehet ép ésszel kibírni, és ez még csak fokozódott, ahogy a férfi egyre mélyebben a szájába fogadta.

Hangosan nyögdécselt, ahogy érezte, hogy közeledik egy új, az előzőnél sokkal magasabb csúcs felé. Ahogy Perselus gyorsított a tempón, Harry érezte, hogy ez már a vég, és csak másodpercei vannak hátra, majd a testét elborították a gyönyör hullámai, és szinte el is vesztette a kapcsolatát a külvilággal. A következő képe a valóságról az volt, hogy Perselus a vállába fúrja a fejét, majd a férfi teste megremegett, ahogy az ő nevét nyögve elélvezett. Harry szerette volna, ha ő juttathatja el a férfit a csúcsra, de úgy tűnt, Perselus nem volt képes ezt megvárni. Szorosan magához ölelte a szerelmét, megvárva, míg megfeszült teste elernyed, s testében elcsitulnak a kéj hullámai.

Mikor mindketten magukhoz tértek valamelyest, Perselus egy tisztítóbűbájt küldött mindkettejükre, és végül a fiúra nézett. Harry rámosolygott, megsimogatta az arcát, és magához húzta egy gyengéd csókra. Végül Perselus hanyattfeküdt magához húzta Harryt. Harry a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, és az magához ölelte. A maga számára is elképzelhetetlenül boldog volt a fiúval a karjaiban. Féltette Harryt, hogy esetleg még túl korai lesz neki ez az egész, de úgy tűnt, az aggodalmai alaptalanok voltak. A gyönyör pillanatai után csak a boldogságot látta ragyogni azokban a smaragdzöld szemekben. Ettől megkönnyebbült, és végre magának is megengedte, hogy őszintén higgyen ezeknek a ragyogó szemeknek. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal aztán lassan álomba szenderült.

Ami Harryt illeti, a férfi karjaiban átélt boldogság szinte teljesen kiszívta az erejét, így alig pár percen belül elaludt. Olyan biztonságban érezte magát a férfi mellett, mint talán még sohasem.


	6. Chapter 6

Hajnalban azonban Harry arra ébredt, hogy még álmában is hiányolja maga mellől a férfit. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a szobában. A majdnem teljes sötétség ellenére látta, hogy a férfi az elvarázsolt ablak előtt áll, a falnak támaszkodik, és bámul ki a sötétségbe. Lassan felkelt, odament hozzá. Nem akarta megriasztani, így csak óvatosan simogatta meg a karját.

- Perselus, jól vagy? Mi a baj?

- Nincs semmi baj. Nem akartalak felébreszteni. Aludj csak.

- Eszemben sincs magadra hagyni.

- Csak át kell gondolnom néhány dolgot.

- Rólunk?

Perselus nagy levegőt vett. - Igen.

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Pedig olyan szépen alakult minden. Nem is gondolkodott azon, hogy mi van, ha a férfi képtélen túllépni a régi dolgaikon? Hiszen benne már olyan régről gyökereznek ezek az érzések… szinte már a részévé váltak. Hogy várhatná tőle, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra képes legyen ezeket félretenni? Egy pillanatra könnyek szöktek a szemébe, de aztán összeszedte magát.

- Perselus, figyelj… ha... ha megbántad, ami történt… ha azt akarod…. én… elmegyek.

- Félreértettél, Harry. Nem bántam meg… sőt… végre talán képes vagyok… hogy is mondtad? Érezni… csak kell egy kis idő, hogy elfogadjam, hogy… pont veled. Nekem ez egy kicsit… meredek. Kell egy kis idő, amíg… amíg…

- Értem - mondta a fiú, és megnyugtatóan megszorította a férfi karját, hogy az tudja, valóban érti, hogy mire gondol. Aztán halványan elmosolyodott. - És még amiatt aggódtál, hogy nekem lesz túl korai.

- Könnyebb volt miattad aggódni, mint szembenézni a saját nehézségeimmel.

- Tudom - mondta a fiú komolyan. - Segíthetek valamit?

Perselus csak megrázta a fejét. - Ezt nekem kell helyretennem magamban.

- Azért remélem, pozitív helyre teszed.

- Harry, ez nem azt jelenti, hogy…

- Tudom - szakította félbe a fiú, majd gyengéden megsimogatta a karját. - Nem jössz vissza az ágyba?

- Még egy kicsit maradnék. De te csak menj. Pihenj! Szükséged van rá. Majd jövök én is.

- Biztos jó lesz így? - kérdezte Harry, és mivel a férfi bólintott, egy pillanatra még átölelte és hozzábújt, majd visszament az ágyhoz, és belefeküdt. A párnán még érezte a férfi illatát, sóhajtott egyet, és csak remélni merte, hogy szerelmének lesz elég lelkiereje túllépni a kétségein.

Mikor Perselus hallotta, hogy a fiú bebújik az ágyba, visszatért a saját gondolataihoz. Annyiszor végiggondolta már ezeket a dolgokat az elmúlt időszakban, és azt hitte, sikerült túljutnia rajta. De most… ma éjjel Harryvel a karjaiban mégis képtelen volt elaludni. Nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy szereti a fiút. De mégis újra és újra felszínre törtek a régi érzései. Hisz ezt a fiút gyűlölte hat éven keresztül olyan kimondhatatlanul. De vajon Harryt gyűlölte? Vagy csak James Potter fiát? Vagy csupán magát James Pottert? Harryt sosem volt igazán oka gyűlölni. Sosem tett semmi olyat. Az óráin ugyan mindig idegesítően viselkedett, de abban ő is legalább olyan ludas volt. Ami pedig az elmúlt néhány hetet illeti, mindig mellette volt. Még a legnehezebb helyzetekben is. Soha nem hagyta magára. Sóhajtott egy nagyot. Sokat jelentett neki a fiú támogatása. Nélküle talán még mindig a gyengélkedőn feküdne. Így, hogy a fiú jelenléte az életében kitöltötte a gondolatait, esélyt adott magának túlélni. De vajon elég erős lesz, hogy valóban túlélje? És Harry?

Úgy egy óra tűnődés után úgy döntött, hogy nem tud, és nem is kell ennek ma hajnalban a végére járnia. Megfordult, néhány percig kedvtelve nézte az ágyában békésen szuszogó fiút, majd lassan az ágyhoz sétált, felhajtotta a takarót, és becsusszant mellé. Harry megmoccant álmában, de mielőtt teljesen felébredt volna, a férfi átkarolta.

- Minden rendben, aludj csak tovább - súgta a fülébe. A fiú csak motyogott valamit, odabújt Perselushoz, és tényleg aludt tovább.

Mikor Perselus reggel felébredt, látta, hogy Harry már ébren van, mellette könyököl, és őt nézi.

- Jó reggelt! - köszönt neki.

- Neked is. Tudtál egy kicsit aludni?

- Egy kicsit igen.

- Sokáig voltál fenn?

- Még egy jó órát.

- És sikerült valamire jutnod?

- Csak annyira, amit már eddig is tudtam.

- És elárulod?

- Nagyon fontos vagy nekem, Harry. Bármit megtennék érted, ami tőlem telik.

- Nem tudod kimondani, hogy szeretsz, igaz?

- Azt hiszem, egy szó kevés ahhoz, hogy kifejezzem, amit érzek.

- Mellébeszélsz.

- Lehet. Vannak dolgok, amikről nem tudok beszélni.

- Ne erőltessem?

- Hálás lennék.

- Rendben. Te is türelmes voltál hozzám, én is az leszek. De ugye az nem baj, ha én kimondom? Nekem ez… sokat jelent.

- Nem, Harry, nem baj. Jólesik, amikor mondod. Csak én nem szoktam… és nem könnyű.

- Tudom. Semmi baj. És… az ellenérzéseid?

- Nem így hívnám ezt a dolgot. Csak a véremben vannak bizonyos érzések…

- Hogy gyűlölöd az apámat. És talán engem is.

- Meg kell tanulnom a múltat elválasztani tőled. Semmi közöd hozzá.

- Hogy ezt így látod, már fél siker. Ez talán jó kiindulási alap.

- Remélem az lesz - mondta a férfi, és gyengéden megsimogatta Harry arcát. A fiú rámosolygott, odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Mikor szétváltak, nagyot sóhajtott. - Utálom ezt mondani, de mennem kéne.

- Tudom. Már így sem lesz időd reggelizni. Tényleg rossz hatással vagyok rád.

- Ki fogom bírni.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy ki fogod bírni. De akkor sem szeretném, hogy ilyeneket csinálj.

- Jól van, nem fogok, megígérem. Lesz első órád?

- Nem.

- Mázlista.

- Így van. Én még heverészhetek egy kicsit.

- Valami azt súgja, hogy nem fogsz. Nem olyannak gondollak.

- Azt hiszed, ismersz? - kérdezte a férfi felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nem. De szeretnélek megismerni.

- Lesz lehetőséged. Remélem türelmed is. És most gyerünk, ki az ágyból, mert még az órádról is elkésel.

- Jól van, megyek már - adta meg magát Harry. Lassan kimászott az ágyból, miközben a bájitalmester kedvtelve nézte, ahogy öltözik. Mikor készen volt, ránézett a férfira. Az felé nyújtotta a kezét.

- Gyere, ülj ide még egy percre! – kérte, mire Harry megfogta a kezét, és letelepedett. - Harry… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy… csodálatos volt veled ez az éjszaka… és amit történt, az nagyon sokat jelent nekem… hogy te nagyon sokat jelentesz nekem.

- Mondd ki, kérlek! - kérte a fiú, pedig tudta, hogy a férfi sokkal többet mondott el ezzel, mint ha csak kimondja azt az egyszerű szót: szeretlek.

Perselus egy kis ideig nézett a szemébe, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem baj - mondta végül a fiú. - Kimondom én. Szeretlek! És valóban csodálatos volt ez az éjszaka - végül adott egy röpke csókot a férfinak, és kiment a szobából.

Perselus valóban nem volt az az ébredés után heverészős típus, de tudta, hogy most szüksége van néhány percre, mielőtt felkel. Hanyatt feküdt az ágyon, és végiggondolta az éjszakát. Valóban csodálatos volt Harryvel, minden várakozását felülmúlta. És tudta, érezte, hogy az érzései a fiú iránt egyre erősebbek. Megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt. Ki hitte volna, hogy ő valaha Harry Potterrel…

De aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és úgy gondolta ideje nekivágni a következő napnak. Felkelt, felöltözött, és lassan átment az irodájába. Tudta, hogy vár ott rá egy kupac kijavításra váró dolgozat, amivel el kellene készülnie időben. Általában esténként, a lakosztálya nyugodt csendjében szokott javítani, de tegnap este azt a helyet sok mindennek lehetett mondani, csak nyugodtnak és csendesnek nem. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, ahogy megint eszébe jutott a tegnap este, de aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy végre a munkájára figyeljen.

Harrynek ma két lyukasórája volt, egy dupla ebéd után, és egy másik vacsora előtt. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez előbbiben nekiesik a bájitaltan könyvének, hátha tud még a szerelmének kellemes meglepetést szerezni ezzel is, a másodikban pedig az asztronómiának, bármennyire is nem fűlik hozzá a foga.

A bájitaltan nem okozott neki különösebb gondot, hisz eddig is csak annyi baja volt vele, hogy nem volt hajlandó tanulni belőle. Idén, mikor végre nekiállt, rájött, hogy nem olyan iszonyúan nehéz, csak oda kell figyelni, és ismernie kéne az összetevőket. Ez pedig azt igényelte, hogy valóban át kell néznie az elmúlt hat év anyagát, mert alap dolgokkal nem volt tisztában. De ez már csak a szorgalmán múlt.

Ami viszont az asztronómiát illeti, nem hiába nem szerette. Ült a könyv felett, és minimum ötpercenként szerette volna a falhoz vágni. Nem értett belőle semmit, és ez csak dühítette. Jó lett volna segítséget kérni, de a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy Hermionéhoz forduljon, és különben is a lány megígérte neki, hogy soha többet nem fog segíteni.

A vacsorához is magával vitte a könyvét. Na nem mintha annyira lett volna még kedve hozzá, csupán tisztában volt vele, hogy a barátai nem állnak vele szóba, és nem volt kedve a savanyú képüket nézni. Persze aztán az első pár mondat olvasása után már csak imitálta a tanulást, hisz nem akarta, hogy elmenjen az étvágya ettől a hülyeségtől.

Amikor Perselus egyszer ránézett a fiúra, körülbelül minden lejött neki. Hogy a barátaival még mindig nem békült ki, de az is, hogy a könyv csak alibinek van előtte. Egy darabig figyelte, érezte, hogy az valamiért bosszús, de az nem jött neki át, hogy miért. De, gondolta, majd sort kerít rá, hogy megkérdezze.

Vacsora után Harry visszavitte a könyvét a szobájába, majd anélkül, hogy egy pillantást vetett volna az ott enyelgő párocskára, kijött, és elindult a pincébe. Bosszúsága amiatt, hogy semmire nem ment a tanulással, és a barátai agyament szűklátókörűsége miatt csak tovább fokozódott. Mikor belépett Perselushoz, már robbanni tudott volna.

- Mi a baj, Harry? - kérdezte a férfi, aki lassan úgy érezte, hogy ez a kérdést már rendszeresíteni lehetne a jó estét köszönés helyett. De ma este Harrynek is ez volt a hab a tortán.

- Mi a baj? Elmondom neked, hogy mi a baj! - fakadt ki a fiú. - Az a nyomorult asztronómia, az baj. Aki kitalálta… komolyan mondom, valami jó kis átkot ki tudnék találni neki én is. Csak azért van, hogy megkeserítse az életünket. Egy órát ültem a nyamvadt könyv fölött, és egy büdös szóval nem lettem okosabb. Szívem szerint kidobtam volna az ablakon.

- Befejezted? - kérdezte a férfi, és egy csöppet sem tűnt úgy, hogy meghatotta a fiú monológja.

- Nem, nem fejeztem be. Két hónap múlva Ravaszra kell mennem ebből a baromságból, és nem tudok belőle egy szót sem.

- Még egy szó, és levonok tőled öt pontot.

A fiú egy pillanatra meghökkent, és a férfira nézett. - Nem csinálod meg - mondta neki, de inkább kérdés volt benne, mint határozott állítás.

- Mondtam, hogy ne feszegesd a határaidat.

- De…

- Nincs de, Harry. Két választásod van, de mindegyik úgy kezdődik, hogy befejezed a hisztit! Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy ilyen gyerekesen viselkedj! - mondta a férfi határozottan. Ez a hang a fiút is egy kicsit magához térítette.

- Igazad van, ne haragudj. Csak kiakadtam.

- Látom. Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy az okklumencia tudásod még mindig a béka bizonyos testrésze alatt van.

- Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz - mondta a fiú halkan.

- Igen, tudom. De akkor használd, ha szükséged van rá!

- De...

- Eszedbe sem jut, igaz? Mert kényelmesebb belemerülni az önsajnálatba.

- Ezt pont te mondod? - kérdezte a fiú, de abban a pillanatban meg is bánta, ahogy látta, hogy a férfi szemében néhány szikra megvillan. De aztán legnagyobb meglepetésére Perselus nem hagyta, hogy elöntse a düh. Néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és mire újra kinyitotta már nyugodt volt.

- Igen, Harry, én mondom. Pontosan azért, mert tudom, én is el szoktam követni ezt a hibát. Szeretnélek megóvni ettől. De visszatérve az asztronómiára… vagy kibékülsz a kis barátnőddel, és nekiálltok hármasban tanulni, vagy idehozod azt a nyamvadt könyvet, és megnézzük, hogy mi az, amit nem értesz.

- Most? - kérdezte a fiú.

- Ha van kedved.

- Rendben.

- Akkor bemutathatod azt is, hogy állsz a transzformációs bűbájjal.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nem hiszem, hogy tanácsos lenne többet rohangásznod éjjel a folyosókon, mint amennyit feltétlenül szükséges.

- De te vagy az ügyeletes, nem?

- Ez igaz, de ne feledkezz meg Fricsről!

- Hogy az a…. ááá, de már ő sem szokott nekem szólni. Sokszor látta már, hogy végigbolyongom az éjszakát a kastélyban.

- Tudom. De attól még idevarázsolhatod a könyved.

- Azzal is gyakorolok, igaz? - mosolyodott el a fiú.

- Ezt sem én mondtam. Szóval?

- Oké - adta meg magát Harry, és bár elsőre nem sikerült neki a bűbáj, másodszorra már sikerült átvarázsolnia a könyvét az ágyáról az előttük lévő asztalkára.

- Ez szép volt - dicsérte meg a férfi.

- De csak másodszorra sikerült.

- Mert még mindig hagytad, hogy a düh feleméssze az energiád egy részét. Csak ennyin múlott.

- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?

- Érezni lehetett. De most ne ezzel foglalkozzunk. Egyszer majd ezt is elmondom. Elég vaskosnak tűnik ez a könyv, és rövid az éjszaka - mondta a férfi.

Harry belátta, hogy igaza van, főleg, amikor már a harmadik óra végén jártak, és még alig jutottak valamire. A fiú immár sokadszor kellemesen csalódott Perselusban, hiszen az türelmesen és kitartóan magyarázta neki a dolgokat, csak akkor lett kicsit szigorúbb a hangja, ha az előző évek anyagára kellett visszakanyarodniuk, mert úgy látta, hogy a fiúnak abban is hiányosságai vannak.

Éjfél már jócskán elmúlt, mikor a fiú elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Álmos vagy? Abbahagyjuk? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Nem vészes. Most legalább megértettem egy csomó dolgot.

- Akkor már megérte.

- Az óráidon miért nem tudsz így magyarázni? - csúszott ki a kérdés önkéntelenül a fiú száján.

- Talán azért, mert az óráimon senkit nem érdekel, amit mondok.

- Ez nem igaz.

- Na jó, Grangert talán igen - mondta a bájitalmester egy kis gonosz mosollyal. - De komolyra fordítva a szót… Annak idején, mikor elkezdtem tanítani, még némi naiv ábránd élt bennem arról, hogy van értelme. Az évek során ez kikopott. A tapasztalatok azt mutatják, hogy a feltörekvő ifjúságot minden érdekli, csak a tanulás nem. Főleg nem a bájitaltan.

- Persze, azért tanultam azt fél délután, ugye?

- Az indokaidról azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem nyitunk vitát - mondta Perselus az immár elmaradhatatlan apró mosollyal. - De azért örülök, hogy végre rászántad magad.

- Ha előbb megteszem, előbb jövök rá, hogy nem olyan szörnyű.

- Én azt hiszem, hogy eddig sem a bájitaltannal volt bajod.

- Ebbe most nem kellene belemennünk.

- Ahogy akarod. Van még kedved tanulni, vagy túl álmos vagy már?

- Hát…

- Ennél határozottabb választ kérek! - mondta Perselus. Harrynek valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy a férfi mellett néhány nap alatt fel fog nőni. Tudta, hogy ő elvárja tőle a felelősségteljes, komoly, határozott viselkedést. Hisz ő maga is ilyen. Egyenes, kíméletlenül őszinte, soha nem kertel. Mindig elmondja a véleményét, még akkor is, ha a másiknak fáj az igazság. De ugyanakkor Harry azt is tudta, hogy Perselus, bár nem mondja, szereti, ha jó kedve van, és mosolyog. Ez elég összetett, és bonyolult dolog volt így elsőre. De Harry tudta, hogy meg fogja találni a kettő között az egyensúlyt.

- Mára fejezzük be.

- Rendben. Itt alszol velem?

- Szeretnék… de most tényleg fáradt vagyok, és aludnom kéne… és…

Perselus csak nagy levegőt vett, megcsóválta a fejét. - Harry, mit kérdeztem?

A fiú ránézett, és leesett neki, hogy mire gondol a férfi. Perselus látta a szemében a megvilágosodást, felállt a fotelból, odasétált a fiú mellé, leguggolt és megfogta a kezét.

- Harry, miért gondolod, hogy csak akkor szeretném, hogy itt legyél velem, ha szeretkezni akarok veled?

- Én csak… azt hittem…

- Még mindig nem mered elhinni, hogy nem csak azt akarom tőled?

- De… sosem mondtam, hogy… ezt gondolnám…- Harry nem mert a férfi szemébe nézni, tudta, hogy az megint, igaz akaratlanul, de belelátott a lelkébe. A bájitalmester azonban szokás szerint gyengéden felemelte a fejét, és éjsötét szemével megkereste a fiú smaragdzöld szemeit.

- Hidd el, Harry, nem vagyok az a típus, aki a testi kapcsolat kedvéért bárkinek hazudna. Amiket mondtam neked, azt halálosan komolyan gondoltam. A másik dolog pedig, amit szeretném, ha megértenél, hogy egy igazi, őszinte kapcsolatban nem a szex a legfontosabb dolog. Természetesen fontos, ezt nem tagadom, főleg a tegnap este után… - tette hozzá egy pillanatra elmélázva -, de hidd el, egy csendes, összebújós este is lehet ugyanolyan jó, mint egy szenvedéllyel teli éjszaka. – mondta, majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott, látva a fiú szemében némi csodálkozást. - Nem tudom, mit gondoltál rólam… de azt hiszem, fogok még meglepetéseket okozni.

- Ebben biztos vagyok - mondta Harry halványan elmosolyodva. - De nem hittem volna, hogy összebújós típus vagy.

- Ez pusztán hangulat kérdése. Bár az utóbbi… jó hosszú időben nem volt lehetőségem ilyen hangulatra. Remélem, ezzel most nem okoztam neked csalódást.

- Egyáltalán nem. Vagy ha igen, akkor kellemeset.

- Ennek örülök. Szóval? Maradsz?

- Igen.

- Akkor fürdés és alvás.

Harry egy pajkos mosollyal nézett a férfira. Perselus viszonozta a mosolyát, majd kedvesen megsimogatta az arcát. - Ha felveted, ami most eszedbe jutott, abból nem alvás lesz.

- Azt mondod?

- Azt. Úgyhogy most döntsd el, hogy mit szeretnél.

- Te mit szeretnél? - kérdezte a fiú.

- Harry, nekem máskor is alakult úgy az életem, hogy három-négy napig nem aludtam. De neked holnap figyelni kell az óráidon, és tanulnod sem ártana.

Úgy tűnt, a fiú meg sem hallja, amit mond. Csak továbbra is azzal a kihívó mosollyal nézett rá. - Kihívod magad ellen a sorsot, remélem tisztában vagy vele.

- A legteljesebb mértékben - mondta Harry.

- Akkor viseld a következményeit - súgta a fiúnak, lehúzta magához, és megcsókolta. Egy pillanat elég volt, hogy mindkettejükben fellobbanjon a tegnap esti szenvedély, és a kezdetben érzéki csókból hamar szenvedélyes lett, mohón falták egymás száját. Perselus keze máris utat talált a fiú pólója alá, majd csakhamar meg is szabadította tőle. Ugyanakkor Harry beletúrt a férfi fekete hajába, és a tarkójánál fogva húzta még közelebb magához.

Amikor egy pillanatra szétváltak, hogy levegőhöz jussanak, Harry kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy megszabadítsa a férfit az ingétől. Az ing még le sem ért a földre, mikor Perselus hanyatt döntötte a fiút a kanapén, és egy ügyes mozdulattal fölé kerekedett. Harry csak egy pillanatra volt képes az éjfekete szemekbe nézni, és megérezte, hogy a férfi most nem képes úgy uralkodni magán, mint előző este tette. Harry megborzongott ettől a gondolattól, és hagyta, hogy a férfi magával sodorja ebbe a fékevesztett szenvedélybe. Ugyanazzal az őrült vággyal viszonozta a csókját, amit az ő szemében látott. Aztán Perselus elszakította magát a fiú szájától, csak hogy újra és újra bejárhassa szájával a tegnap épp hogy csak felfedezett területeket a fiú testén.

Lassan kigombolta a fiú nadrágját, és egy pillanatra felkelt, hogy meg is szabadíthassa az enyhén feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól, majd ő maga is kibújt a nadrágjából. Amikor Harryre nézett, látta, hogy az vágytól ködös szemekkel végigméri, majd felé nyújtja a kezét. Megfogta, leguggolt mellé és újra megcsókolta, közben a kezével néhányszor végigsimogatta a fiú gerincét, majd lejjebb haladt a fenekére, a combjára, egekbe korbácsolva evvel a fiú vágyait is. Mivel a kanapé eléggé szűkös volt kettejüknek, úgy gondolta, hogy inkább mellette marad, úgy csókolta végig lassan a fiú testét, eljutva a köldökéig, ott kicsit elidőzött a nyelvével, kis csiklandós mosolyt csalva a fiú arcára, majd lassan tovább indult lefele, és a csókjaival párhuzamosan tolta le a fiúról az alsónadrágot.

Érezte, ahogy Harry visszatartja a lélegzetét, és pattanásig feszülve várja a következő érintését. Rajta is végigborzongott a vágy, és nem váratta tovább a mellette reszkető fiút. Lassan végigsimított a merevedésén, mire Harry felnyögött a gyönyörtől. Ahogy lassan simogatni kezdte, Harry egyre gyorsabban kapkodta a levegőt, amikor pedig az ölére hajolt, és finoman végigcsókolta, a fiú már magán kívül volt a kéjtől, ami elborította. Harry érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Amikor pedig Perselus a szájába fogadta a férfiasságát, már érezte a közeledő, mindent elsöprő extázis előjeleit. És valóban nem bírta sokáig a szerelme érzéki kényeztetését. A teste megfeszült, ahogy a vakító gyönyör szétrobbant benne, és teljesen elborította.

Harry testében lassan elcsitult a gyönyör, de szíve még mindig gyorsvonati sebességgel dübörgött, mikor Perselus odatérdelt mellé a földre. Kedvesen megsimogatta az arcát, mire Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett.

- Mit szólnál most egy közös tusoláshoz? - kérdezte a fiút, és a szemében még sokat ígérő szikrák villogtak.

- De te még nem…- kezdte volna Harry, de Perselus egy futó csókkal beléfojtotta a szót.

- Hosszú még az éjszaka - suttogta a fülébe, és Harryt megborzongatta a hangja, és a forró lélegzete a bőrén. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a bájitalmester még képes fokozni az eddigi gyönyöröket, és ez a tudat szinte megszédítette, hisz még mindig képtelen volt mozdulni az előző orgazmus mindent elsöprő robbanásától.

Perselus egy halvány mosollyal az arcán nézte fiatal szerelmét, és nagyjából el tudta képzelni, hogy milyen gondolatok járnak a fejében, anélkül, hogy bele kellett volna néznie a gondolataiba. - Nos, készen állsz a folytatásra?

- Mehetünk tusolni - súgta a fiú, miközben Perselus tarkójára csúsztatta a kezét. - De most te jössz. - nézett a szemébe sokat ígérően.

- Állok elébe - válaszolt a férfi, és egy rövid csókot nyomott Harry szájára. Felállt, és a kezét nyújtva Harrynek, felsegítette őt is az ágyról.

A fiúnak azonban úgy tűnt, más tervei vannak. Ahogy felállt, végigsimogatta Perselus mellkasát, a nyakához hajolt és gyengéden csókolgatni kezdte. A férfi hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy teret engedjen a fiúnak, hogy azt tehessen vele, amit csak akar. És Harry őt akarta, mindenestől. Végigcsókolta a mellkasát, el-elidőzve a mellbimbójánál, ami kéjes nyöszörgésre késztette a férfit. Végül visszatért kedvese szájához, de két kezét a férfi fenekére csúsztatva húzta még közelebb magához.

Ahogy Harry megérezte a férfi kemény merevedését a hasához nyomódni, kéjesen belenyögött a csókba. Egy pillanatra még szorosabban húzta magához, majd megszakítva a csókot, mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett. Ahogy Perselus megérezte, hogy a fiú mire készül, nagyot nyelt, és lehunyta a szemét.

Harry lassan térdre ereszkedett előtte, tenyerét rásimította Perselus forrón lüktető férfiasságára. Felidézte magában, hogy az előbb Perselus hogyan kényeztette őt a szájával, ráhajolt a férfi merevedésére. Először csak egy röpke puszit adott a hegyére, amitől a férfi érezhetően megremeget, majd amikor a fiú próbaképpen körbenyalta a nyelvével, hangosan felnyögött. Tudta, hogy ha Harry továbbra is ilyen ártatlan érzékiséggel játszadozik vele, nem fogja sokáig bírni. Amikor pedig Harry a szájába vette, olyan gyönyör futott végig rajta, hogy szinte összecsuklott a lába. Mikor visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, finoman beletúrt a fiú hajába.

- Harry… várj… - nyögte neki teljesen elgyengülten. - Én… - nem volt képes tovább mondani, ahogy a fiú nyelve tovább játszadozott vele, az belefojtotta a szót. Nem akart még elmenni, el akarta nyújtani a dolgot, amennyire csak lehet, szeretett volna eljutni a fiúval a zuhany alá, hogy ott tovább kényeztesse őt, de úgy tűnt, Harryt mindez nem érdekli. Ahogy egyre mélyebben fogadta a szájába, érezte, hogy közeledik a vég, és amikor Harry kezei közben a fenekét kezdték simogatni, az eddig visszafogott gyönyör szétrobbant a testében, és hihetetlen magas csúcsra repítette Perselust. Nem akart ugyan a fiú szájába élvezni, hisz nem tudta, hogy az mit fog rá reagálni, de az már nem az a pont volt, ahol még tudott volna gondolkodni, vagy cselekedni. De úgy tűnt, Harry egy cseppet sem bánja.

Huncut csillogással a szemében nézett fel a férfira, majd néhány apró puszit adva a hasára, lassan felállt. Megsimogatta a férfi arcát, és elmosolyodott.

- Most már mehetünk zuhanyozni.

Perselus erőtlenül visszamosolygott, magához húzta a fiút, és szorosan átölelte. Harry viszonozta az ölelését, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, de Perselus közelsége, meztelen testük összesimulása nem hagyta sokáig nyugodni. Finoman újra végigcsókolta a férfi nyakát, nyelve eljátszadozott a fülcimpájával. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy egy ilyen orgazmus után képes lesz újra felizgatni a férfit, de ettől függetlenül érezte, hogy a másiknak jól esik, amit csinál, így folytatta. Perselus azonban tudta, hogy kell most neki egy kis idő, míg újra összeszedi magát, kezét lassan a fiú tarkójára csúsztatva magához húzta egy csókra, majd egy mosollyal suttogva megszólalt. - Most már tényleg menjünk fürödni.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá… - mondta a fiú, de amikor Perselus szemében meglátta a már ismerős, ígéreteket hordozó szikrákat, megadta magát. - Mehetünk - mondta, és nyelvével megnedvesítette kiszáradt ajkait. Ez az apró gesztus kimondhatatlanul csábította a férfit, hogy újra lecsapjon a fiú hívogató, piros ajkaira, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy akkor sosem jutnak el a fürdőbe. Kézen fogta Harryt, és maga után húzta.

Mikor végre eljutottak a zuhany alá, Perselus megnyitotta a csapot, és egy pillanatig csak élvezték, ahogy a kellemes meleg víz végigfolyik rajtuk. Most Harry volt az, aki kezdeményezett egy lassú, gyengéd csókot. Mindketten szinte felolvadtak ebben az érzéki összefonódásban, és hosszú percekig képtelenek voltak elszakadni egymástól. Végül, amikor mégis megtették, Perselus egy ravaszkás villanással a szemében a tusfürdője után nyúlt, öntött egy adagot a tenyerébe, és lassú, érzéki simogatásokkal mosdatni kezdte Harryt. A tusfürdőtől csúszós keze akadálytalanul siklott végig a másik bőrén, érzéki sóhajokat csalva ki a fiúból. Ahogy lassan az egész testét újra felfedezte, érezte, hogy újra sikerült teljesen felizgatnia a fiút, de aztán Harry is beszállt a játékba, viszonozva a férfi sikamlós kényeztetését. Perselus magához húzta Harryt egy szenvedélyes csókra, közben pedig a fenekét simogatta, miközben úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább.

Kimondhatatlanul vágyott arra, hogy a fiú valóban az övé legyen. Nem volt ugyan biztos benne, hogy Harrynek nem lenne korai, de úgy gondolta, nem veszíthet semmit, ha felveti az ötletet. Tudta, hogy a fiúnak úgyis a feneke az egyik legérzékenyebb erogén zónája, így egy kis ideig simogatta, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a csókot. Aztán egy rövidke érintés erejéig elkalandozott a keze a bejárata felé is. Harry ebből pontosan értette, hogy mit szeretne a férfi. Némi bizonytalanságot érzett ugyan magában, de tudta, hogy ha Perselus valóban erre vágyik, meg fogja adni neki.

- Harry… - nyögte a férfi - megengeded nekem, hogy…

- Vigyázni fogsz? - kérdezett vissza Harry, némi halvány aggodalommal a szemében.

- Sosem okoznék neked fájdalmat. És már az elején megígértem, hogy bármikor megállíthatsz. Ez most is érvényes.

Harry szeméből lassan eltűnt a bizonytalanság, és bólintott. Perselus tudta, hogy a fiú egy kicsit tart a dologtól, így egy megnyugtató, gyengéd csókkal húzta újra magához. Megfogadta, hogy nagyon fog rá vigyázni, és hogy mindent megtesz, hogy csak a legminimálisabb kellemetlenséget okozza a fiúnak. Meg sem szakítva a csókot, egy nonverbális invitoval magához hívott egy tégely olajos krémet, belenyúlt, de még várt egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy a másikat sikerült kizökkentenie a kérdésével, és szerette volna, ha elfelejti azt a pillanatnyi bizonytalanságot, amit érzett, mielőtt bármit tenne. Ahogy érezte, hogy Harry újra feloldódik a csókjában, keze lassan újra a fiú feneke felé vándorolt.

Aztán ahogy Perselus egyik ujja belécsúszott, Harry egy pillanatra megdermedt. Nem fájt neki, csak egy kicsit furcsa érzés volt. Erről aztán meg is feledkezett, ahogy Perselus végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd a fülcimpájával kezdett játszadozni, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a kezdeti kellemetlen érzésekről. Lassan, finoman tágította a fiút, és végül megtalálta azt a pontot, amit keresett. Amit ha megérintett, a fiún érezhetően végigfutott a gyönyör. Harry pedig magában bevallotta, hogy mikor az a kis bizonytalanság felmerült benne, nem is sejtette, hogy ez ilyen mennyei érzés lehet. Ahogy pedig Perselus hozzáadta a művelethez még egy ujját, a gyönyör csak fokozódott.

A bájitalmester türelmes volt, nem akarta elsietni a dolgot. Tudta, hogy ha nem jár el a kellő óvatossággal, akkor kellemetlen élményeket szerezhet Harrynek, ennél pedig semmi sem állt távolabb tőle. Így aztán figyelmen kívül hagyva saját tomboló vágyát, tovább kényeztette a fiút, miközben igyekezett kellőképpen előkészíteni. Mikor végül úgy ítélte meg, hogy ez megtörtént, még egyszer megcsókolta, majd lassan mögé lépett, átölelte, újra végigcsókolta a nyakát, végül lassan, óvatosan beléhatolt. A fiú csak egy pillanatra szorította össze a szemét, de Perselus észrevette.

- Harry…

- Semmi baj - súgta a fiú. Hátradöntötte a fejét a férfi vállára egy futó csók erejéig. Végül, ahogy Perselus mozogni kezdett, Harryben lassan eltűnt az a pici feszítő érzés is, amit első pillanatban érzett. Végül pedig a férfi most is megtalálta benne azt a pontot, ami olyan élvezetet okozott neki. Perselus pedig, ahogy Harry forrón körülölelte őt, szinte eszét vesztette a gyönyörtől. Mintha mindig is csak erre vágyott volna, hogy teljesen egyesülhessen a szerelmével. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez a csoda nem tarthat sokáig. Amikor pedig a férfi gyorsított a tempón, a gyönyör olyan hullámokban öntötte el őket, hogy érezték, közel a beteljesülés. Perselus keze, amelyikkel eddig Harry mellkasát simogatta, most letalált a fiú merevedésére, rákulcsolva az ujjait, így minden mozdulatával kétfelől ingerelve a fiút. Ez azonban már túl sok volt Harrynek. Néhány pillanat alatt belülről szakította darabokra a gyönyör, de tudata utolsó szikráival még érzékelte, hogy Perselus is követi, aztán már csak a férfi szoros ölelését érezte, és egyszerre érték el a gyönyör minden eddiginél magasabb csúcsát.

Mikor - talán percek múlva - újra kapcsolatot találtak a külvilággal, Perselus lassan kicsúszott a fiúból, és Harry megfordult. A férfi kutató szeme azonnal a smaragd szemeket kereste, hogy meggyőződjön róla, neki is olyan csodás élményben volt része, mint neki.

Harry megértette az aggódást a másik szemében, és igyekezett megnyugtatni. - Ez… fantasztikus volt - súgta elhaló hangon.

Perselus megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. - Nekem is. Köszönöm Harry.

A fiú megsimogatta az arcát, és még egy gyengéd csókra magához húzta.

Mikor szétváltak, és Perselus újra kutatva nézett a fiú szemeibe, felfedezte benne, hogy Harry most már tényleg teljesen kimerült, és hogy ha holnap fel akarnak kelni, akkor tényleg ideje lenne ágyba kerülni, és egy kicsit aludni.

Gyorsan megmosakodtak, most már minden hátsó szándék nélkül, kimásztak a zuhany alól, megtörölköztek, és bebújtak az ágyba. Perselus magához húzta a fiút, és átölelte.

- Van még értelme egyáltalán aludni? - kérdezte Harryt, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Perselus ölelésében.

- Ezt a két órát? Igazából nincs. De nem venném a lelkemre, ha nem aludnál semmit.

- Nincs valami jó bájitalod…

- Van. De nem kapsz. Ez nem megoldás semmire.

- Na szép. Bezzeg te…

- Bezzeg én sem. Van épp elég, amit amúgy is meg kell innom.

- Igazad van, ne haragudj. Megfeledkeztem róla - mondta bűntudatosan Harry.

- Tudom - válaszolt a férfi.

- Mostanában nem is vettem észre, hogy gyenge vagy.

- Néha még érzem, hogy szükségem van egy kis erősítésre. De nem hinném, hogy a hajnali fél öt a megfelelő időpont az egészségi állapotom kitárgyalására.

- De én szeretném tudni, hogy vagy.

- Most azt szeretnéd hallani, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben, hogy nem akarok már meghalni, és hogy sikerült elérned, hogy…

- Perselus… - szakította félbe a fiú. - Nem akarom, hogy azt mond, amit én szeretnék hallani. Azt szeretném, hogy úgy dönts… hogy is mondtad? Ahogy hited szerint a legjobb. És bárhogy döntesz, el fogom fogadni. És melletted leszek, bármi történik is. Ha el akarsz menni… bár bele fog szakadni a szívem, de elengedlek.

A bájitalmester pár pillanatig nézett a szemébe. Megértette, hogy a fiú érzései milyen átalakuláson mentek keresztül. Látta, hogy a gyerekes, önző szerelem, amit Harry eddig érzett, valahogy felnőttesebb lett. Megértette, hogy a szerelem nem arról szól, hogy mindent meg kell kapnia, amit akar. Hogy az igaz, őszinte szerelem képes elengedni… képes alárendelni magát a másik döntésének. Perselus érezte, hogy milyen fontos lépés, amit a fiú megtett.

- Köszönöm, Harry! - suttogta a fiúnak. Megsimogatta az arcát, aztán halványan rámosolygott. - Most aludj! Ma velem lesz órád, és ha mind a ketten fáradtak leszünk, akkor kő kövön nem marad.

- Ez igaz - vigyorodott el a fiú. Még egyszer kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a szerelme mellett, és végre mindketten el tudtak aludni.

Reggel hétkor Perselus ébresztette a fiút, de Harrynek nem nagyon akarózott felkelni.

- Harry, ne akard, hogy drasztikus legyek! - mondta a férfi, aki már egy negyed órája fenn volt, megmosakodott, felöltözött. - Mondtam neked az este, hogy viselned kell a döntésed következményeit. Két óra alvás után nehéz felkelni, de szerintem ezzel éjjel is tisztában voltál. Az embernek sokszor összeszorított foggal kell túlélnie a napot. Legyél annyira felnőtt, hogy nem hisztizel itt nekem.

- Erre nagyon ugrasz, igaz?

- Erre igen. Túl sok olyat kellett tennem az életben, amihez nem volt kedvem, mégis meg kellett tennem. Ez… valahogy rászoktatott arra, hogy… tűrjek… hogy elviseljek mindent…

- És ezt várod tőlem is?

- Nem. Nem akarom, hogy olyan legyél, mint én. Csak ne lepődj meg, ha ezzel kihozol a sodromból.

- Igyekszem nem hisztizni.

- Kezdheted.

A fiú, bármennyire nem volt kedve hozzá, kimászott az ágyból, és gyorsan felöltözött.

- Megyek reggelizni - mondta Perselusnak. - Jössz?

- Persze. Akár kézen fogva bevonulhatunk a nagyterembe.

- Perselus, haragszol valamiért? - kérdezte bizonytalanul a fiú.

A férfi egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és lenyugtatta magát, ahogy mindig is tette, ha Harry rávilágított, hogy megint túllőtt a célon. - Nem, Harry. Csak fáradt vagyok, akárcsak te. Menj! Az órán látjuk egymást. És lehetőleg ne rám figyelj, hanem az üstödre, mert a végén tényleg elszállunk.

- Megpróbálok figyelni. Az üstömre. Este átjöhetek?

- Figyelmeztetlek, Harry, az ember legfeljebb egy hétig bírja alvás nélkül – mondta, majd vállat vont. - Valamibe bele kell halni. Gyere!

A fiú elmosolyodott. - Itt leszek - mondta, majd adott egy puszit a férfinak, és elindult reggelizni.

Ahogy az várható volt, Harry napja kész kínszenvedés volt. Valahogy kényszerítette magát, hogy nyitva tudja tartani a szemeit az órákon. Próbált figyelni, de hát nem sokat ért el vele. Ebéd közben majdnem elaludt az asztalnál. Pedig tudta, hogy a neheze csak ez után jön, most lesz órája Perselussal. És ha olyan kedve lesz, mint reggel, az veszélyes lesz. Most különösen oda kell figyelnie, hogy mit csinál, mert tudta, hogy a férfi ilyenkor a legmérgesebb. Most már rájött, hogy miért voltak régen is különösen rossz napjai. Mindig azt hitte, hogy az ilyen napokon szimplán kegyetlenebbül ébredt, mint máskor. Most már tudja, hogy ilyenkor csupán a végletekig kimerült volt. És most is közelít e felé az állapot felé. Csak most ő tehet róla, mosolyodott el Harry.

Mikor beléptek a terembe, a férfin nem látott semmi különöset, de ez nem lepte meg Harryt. Hisz szinte soha nem láttak rajta semmit. Most is csupán az éjsötét szempárban látta a fáradtságot, és tudta, hogy rajta kívül senki más nem vette észre. Remélte, hogy tényleg csak a kialvatlanságról van szó, és kedvese most nem beteg. Sziklaszilárdan elhatározta, hogy ma este aludni fognak.

De most Perselus elkezdte az órát, és neki tényleg minden idegszálával figyelnie kellett, ha nem akart hibát elkövetni. Végül nagy nehezen sikerült túlélnie a dolgot. Ez leginkább annak volt köszönhető, hogy a tanár megint nem cirkált közöttük, csak karba tett kézzel a tanári asztalnak dőlve állt, és tekintetével próbálta egyszerre befogni az egész termet.

Óra végén aztán addig szöszmötölt, hogy utolsónak maradt a teremben. Ez nem volt nehéz, hisz a barátai még mindig nem álltak szóba vele, a többiekkel meg eddig sem kellett foglalkoznia.

Amikor végül egyedül maradt, odasétált a férfihoz, aki már pár perce őt figyelte.

- Jól vagy, Perselus?

- Még lesz egy órám. Nem irigylem őket.

- Nem voltál olyan szörnyű…

- Csak miattad fogtam vissza magam. Az előző két órám rosszabb volt.

- Tarts ki.

- Harry… még napokig bírnám, ha szükség lenne rá.

- Annak az időnek vége, Perselus.

- Nem vagyok túl rajta, ahogy te sem. De most menj. Nem kell elkésned a következő óráról.

- Este találkozunk.

A bájitalmester bólintott, és Harry kiment a teremből.

Perselus tudta, hogy ugyan már csak egy órája lesz, de utána még tengernyi dolga van. Eddig nem volt ebből gondja, mert ott volt a fél éjszaka, hogy a dolgozatokat, meg a beadott házi feladatokat kijavítsa, de most úgy tűnik, alapjaiban kell átszerveznie a dolgait. Kezdetnek azt az üres óráját kéne a beadott cuccok kijavításával töltenie. Ha csak el nem alszik rajtuk. Bár általában fel szokta annyira dühíteni magát velük, hogy talán nem alszik el.

Mikor vacsora után a fiú bekopogott Perselushoz, a férfi látta rajta, hogy csak másodpercek választják el attól, hogy állva elaludjon.

- Fürödtél már? – kérdezte, mire a fiú nemet intett. - Akkor gyorsan tusolj le, és bújj be az ágyba. Egy fél óra és jövök én is.

- Gyere most! - kérte a fiú.

- Még van egy kis dolgom. De hamarosan jövök! - ígérte neki Perselus.

Harry nem szeretem képet vágott, de azért elindult fürödni. Végül bebújt az ágyba, de a feje még nem ért le a párnára, és már aludt is.

Perselus, miután kijavította a hátra lévő néhány házit, szintén gyorsan letusolt. Egy percig eltűnődve nézte a mélyen alvó fiút, majd bebújt mellé az ágyba, átölelte, és maga is mély álomba merült.

Már jócskán elmúlhatott éjfél, tehát már jó pár órája aludtak, mikor Perselus felriadt valamire. Első pillanatban nem is tudta, hogy mi volt az, ami felébresztette. De aztán Harry nyugtalanul megmozdult mellette, és valamit motyogott. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott… időnként neki is voltak rémálmai… voltak olyan időszakok, mikor szinte minden éjjel. Ilyenkor gyűlölt lefeküdni… fennmaradt addig, amíg csak ülve el nem aludt az asztalánál, vagy a könyv mellett. Nem mintha ez sokat segített volna. Ahogy elaludt a könyvvel a kezében, máris valami tébolyult álomban találta magát. Volt éppen elég sötét része az életének ahhoz, hogy kitöltse az álmait. És most itt fekszik mellette ez a szegény fiú… még csak tizenhét múlt, és máris annyi szörnyű dolog történt vele az életben… Pár pillanatig még nézte, ahogy szenved, de aztán gyengéden megrázta. Harry olyan hirtelen ébredt és ült fel, hogy Perselus szinte megijedt tőle. Csak meredt a sötétségbe, kellett neki egy kis idő, mire magához tér. Perselus tudta, hogy ebben az első fél percben nem segíthet neki semmit. Ilyenkor még ki kell lépnie az álomból, és fel kell fognia a valóságot. De aztán gyengéden megsimogatta a fiú hátát, és átkarolta.

- Nincs semmi baj, Harry, itt vagyok melletted - mondta, és adott egy puszit a fiú mindig kócos hajába. Harry lassan magához tért a kábultságából, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. - Gyakran szoktál álmodni?

A fiú megrázta a fejét. - A háború vége óta nem álmodtam.

- El tudod mondani?

- A háborúról álmodtam. Végignéztem, ahogy sorban meghalnak a barátaim… és… és te is.

- Nekem végül szerencsém volt. De tudom, hogy nagyon sokan meghaltak. Olyanok is, akik közel álltak hozzád. Lehet, hogy a közelségem visszahozza az emlékeidet.

Harry nagyot sóhajtott, és felemelte a fejét. - Ezek az emlékek bennem vannak Perselus, csak az utóbbi időben elfojtottam őket. Előbb-utóbb nélküled is kitörtek volna. Csak annyira szörnyű volt látni - mondta a fiú elhaló hangon, és megint a tenyerébe hajtotta az arcát. - Úgy hiányoznak…

Perselus tudta, hogy erre a fájdalomra nincs vigasz, ezért csak szorosan ölelte magához a Harryt. Tudta, hogy a fiú sír, és megértette a fájdalmát. Ő is veszített el valakit, akit igazán szeretett. Azt a lányt, akinek az életéért lassan húsz éve a sajátját adta volna, ha ezzel megmentheti. Azt a lányt, akinek a fiát most a karjaiban tartja. Lillyt... egy pillanatra őt is fojtogatni kezdték a könnyek, mint mindig, ha a nőre gondolt, de most nem adhatta meg magát ennek az érzésnek, hisz itt volt neki Harry… a fiúnak szüksége volt rá.

- Ne sírj, Harry… - szólalt meg végül suttogva. - Ők azért haltak meg… hogy azoknak, akiket szerettek, jobb legyen a világ. Bármelyikünk az életét adta volna… tudom, hogy te is, és én is… ha azzal segíthetünk. De mi túléltük, Harry. Mindannyiunknak vannak veszteségeink. Olyan emberek, akiket szerettünk. Még nekem is, pedig ezt nem hinné senki. Ez a fájdalom bennünk marad, amíg csak élünk. De meg kell próbálnunk elengedni azokat, akiket elvesztettünk. Ők mind azt szeretnék, hogy boldogok legyünk. Ugye tudod, hogy így van? - a fiú tétován bólintott, majd a férfi felé fordult, hozzábújt és szorosan átölelte. Perselus sokáig tartotta még a karjaiban a zokogó fiút, mire az egy kicsit csillapodott. - Jól van, gyere, próbálj meg pihenni! - mondta Harrynek, és szelíden lefektette. A fiú engedelmesen simult a karjaiba, és még egy kicsit szipogva lassan álomba merült.

Vele ellentétben azonban Perselus sehogy sem tudott aludni. Egy idő után feladta a próbálkozást, lassan felkelt, hogy fel ne ébressze a fiút, és az ablakhoz sétált. Mindig ezen a helyen szeretett igazán gondolkodni. Újra és újra felidéződött előtte egy zöld szempár, ami azonban nem a szerelme smaragdzöld szeme volt. Helyesebben nem a mostani szerelméé. Hanem azé a gyönyörű vörös hajú, zöld szemű lányé, aki lassan már húsz éve halott… A férfi érezte, ahogy néhány gát átszakad a lelkében, és egy kósza könnycsepp elszabadul a szeméből. - Kérlek, Lilly bocsáss meg nekem… - suttogta az éjszakába. - Mindenért, amit tettem… ígérem neked, úgy fogom szeretni a fiad, ahogy valaha téged szerettelek… és őt soha nem fogom elárulni. Soha nem fogom cserbenhagyni. Esküszöm!

Megengedett magának még egy forró könnycseppet, majd égő homlokát a hideg ablaküveghez érintve próbálta visszanyerni elvesztett egyensúlyát, de tudta, hogy ez most nem fog olyan könnyen sikerülni. Rájött, hogy mindeddig ez volt a baj. Lilly emléke volt, ami nem engedte, hogy úgy szeresse Harryt, ahogy szerette volna. De ez a varázs most megtört. Megfordult, és a fiúra nézett. Tudta, hogy most már minden rendben lesz. Egymás karjaiban meg fogják találni az igazi boldogságot.

Lassan odasétált az ágyhoz, befeküdt a fiú mellé, felkönyökölt. Percekig csak nézte, és gondolkodott, hogy felébressze-e. Most nyugodtan aludt, az arca békés volt, nem kínozták rémálmok. Végül mégis gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. Mikor a fiú kinyitotta a szemét, néhány pillanatig értetlenül nézett a férfira. Mielőtt azonban bármit kérdezhetett volna, a férfi a szájára téve egy ujját, megakadályozta.

- Csak azt akartam elmondani neked, hogy szeretlek.

A fiúnak könnyek szöktek a szemébe, amit a férfi a beragyogó holdfényben nagyon jól látott.

- Mond még egyszer! - kérte hitetlenkedve.

- Szeretlek, Harry!

A fiú egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ez az egy szó a világot jelentette neki. Aztán újra Perselusra nézett. Még valamit tudnia kellett.

- Velem maradsz? - kérdezte suttogva. - Ugye, velem maradsz?

- Igen, Harry. Ameddig csak úgy akarod, veled leszek.

- Örökké - suttogta a fiú, és megsimogatta szerelme arcát. A férfi odahajolt hozzá, gyengéden megcsókolta, majd elfeküdt, a vállára húzta a fiú fejét, és szorosan magához ölelte. Végül néhány perc múlva mindketten avval a gondolattal aludtak el, hogy a másik karjaiban végre megtalálták azt, amiért érdemes élni: a boldogságot.


End file.
